


It's Not Just a Game

by Cdngirl_85



Series: Star City Marksmen [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Hockey, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Oliver is on the road to recovery, now it was time for the next step in his life. But as things were just looking up, something knocks him back to reality. How will things work out....Will Oliver find his happy ending or will it all come tumbling down.





	1. Forechecking

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone...I'm back. Sorry it took me so long to start Part 2 of Star City Marksmen. But here is the start of it...
> 
> Hope it will be everything you all wanted, so here's the first chapter. 
> 
> Forechecking - Checking in the offensive zone in order to gain control of the puck and set up a scoring opportunity.

Oliver was standing awkwardly outside of the stoned building; the street was busy with people walking past him. His sister told him to meet him here because this was the place to go for what he wanted to shop for. This was the place to purchase something he couldn’t wait to buy, an engagement ring. 

“Ollie,” Thea’s voice came from behind him as he shoved his phone in his jacket pocket. “Why did you wanna know a good jewelry store?”

“Okay, you have to promise not to scream,” Oliver said as he put his hand on her shoulders. He looked in to her eyes and gave her a serious look.

“Oh, come on Oliver. You know I can’t promise anything till I know what I’m helping pick out…” Thea paused as she looked between the store and her big brother. “OH MY GOD!”

“Thea,” Oliver squeezed her shoulder. “People are staring.”

As she calmed down, she looked up at him and smiled. “Are you going to ask...?”

“Yes, I need you to help me pick out a ring.”

“Oh my god, this is so exciting,” Oliver opened the door to let his sister go inside the shop. Thinking back with the last few months, he knew this was the direction they were headed as soon as he met her a year ago. 

The last six months since his surgery has been a roller coaster. Between the rehab and starting to work for the team, Oliver’s been getting into a routine. His recovery had been tough but he’s finally getting full function of his knee. But the one thing that has been the most consist was his Felicity. She barely lives at her own apartment anymore, taking up half his walk-in closet and a few drawers in his dresser.

Two morning ago, they were both sitting at the counter having breakfast that Oliver made. He looked over at Felicity and the way the sun was shining behind her, her hair glowing like a halo. He knew right then and there he wanted to ask her to marry him. Hence why he was here getting his sister’s help.

“What kind of ring are you looking for?” Thea asked as Oliver stepped beside her.

“I don’t know,” Oliver said. “I think once I see it, I will know it’s hers.”

“Gotcha, big brother.” Thea said as she stepped over to the first case filled with diamonds rings shining brightly. Oliver walked up beside his sister and looked down. The rings were standard, small stones and large stones. But nothing was jumping out at him, nothing was screaming Felicity.

“Is there anything I can help you with handsome?” a tall red head asked as she was walked towards the two siblings. She flipped her hair over her shoulders and gave him a smile.

“Yes, I’m actually looking for an engagement ring,” Oliver looked up, the sales clerk was leaning across the counter. Her tight shirt was slipping down showing her cleavage.

“OMG, hockey star Oliver Queen. Oh my god.” The red head started clapping her hands while jumping up and down. “I’m such a big fan, I love you so much.” She leaned forward to touch him. 

“Oh thanks,” Oliver stepped from the counter. He looked down at the case trying not to seem rude.

“She must be a fan,” Thea mumbled as she stepped closer to her brother.

“Hi,” Thea frowned as the sales associate was fawning over Oliver. “Can you help us or not?” The red-head didn’t even look at her, so Thea lightly banged on the glass top. Finally snapping the red-head out of her trance.

“Oh, I’m sorry. What can I help with again?” She smiled as she looked between the two siblings.

“We need help with finding an engagement ring for my brother, so he can ask the love of his life to marry him.” Enforcing the last part to get her point across to the lust filled sales associate.

“Oh yes, of course.” She smiled towards Oliver. “What kind of ring are you looking for?”

Oliver spoke from the heart, “I want something unique, beautiful and something one of a kind. Just like her…”

“She sounds like something special.” A bitterness tone came out.

As Thea looked at this sales person, she kept her mouth shut. She knew her brother wasn’t paying attention, but she was. This sales person needed to check herself before she speaks up and tells her to know her place. 

Oliver could sense a tension as he looked at his sister, he looked down and saw a row of rings towards the end of the case. A sudden smile appeared on his face as one caught his attention. Sitting in white silk was a 2-carat round diamond with spiral diamond design wound around the band, the thing that caught his attention is the band was rose gold. “Can I see the one at the far right in the middle of the row?”

“Umm yeah, sure,” she pulled the velvet holder out and placed it on the glass top. She lightly touched his hand as she pulled her hand away from the holder. She looked up at Oliver’s sister, she was giving her a dirty look.

Oliver picked up the ring from the holder, looking at the ring more closely. The ring was beautiful, just like Felicity. As soon as he looked and felt the ring in his hands, he knew it was the one.

“How much?” he handed the rose gold ring back to the red-head.

“The ring is $15,000. It’s a 2 carat round diamond with 1 carat worth of diamonds on the outer edge, so a total of 3 carats. Right now, it’s a size 8 but we can resize if needed.”

“What do you think?” Oliver handed the ring over to Thea.

Taking the ring, she started looking more carefully at the delicate ring. “Looks good, clarity is good about an IF, colour looks like a G or D. Can’t tell without a microscope. It’s fits Felicity perfectly.

“Good me too. I think it’s perfect.” Oliver looked at the sales girl. “I’ll take it.” He reaches into his jean pocket and pulls out another ring.

Thea gives her brother a look as she sets the ring down on the glass counter top.

“I swiped it off the dresser this morning to make sure I got the exact size right.” Thea smiled as she shook her head as Oliver handed the ring over to the sales girl.

Pulling out a long silver rod from under the counter and placed the ring on nod. “She’s about a size 71/2, it shouldn’t take long to resize. Maybe a couple days at the most.”

“Perfect.”

“And how would you be paying?”

Oliver pulled out his platinum card, the girl took while giving him a wink. A few minutes later, she came back and gave his card back. It took a few minutes more to take down all his information so when the ring was ready to be picked up.

“Thank you…”

“By the way my name is Carrie and let me say whoever this girl is, she is very lucky!” Her tone dipped as she tilted her head as stared into his eyes. 

All Oliver was doing was staring at the ring he just picked up, know that this was a major stepped in the rest of his life. With Felicity.

“Well thank you Carrie.” Thea said narrowing her eyes as she grabbed her brother’s arm and pulled him towards the front door.

As they walked out of the jewelry store, he couldn’t stop smiling. Now that he had the ring, he had to figure out how to ask Felicity to be with him for the rest of their life’s. ‘Oh crap’ he thought to himself as he went through places in his head where he could ask her. He knew the right place would pop up when it came to him.


	2. Head Fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Oliver is on a scouting trip, we see Felicity start getting harassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head fake - A quick tilt of the head in one direction, followed by a quick move in the opposite direction to fool a defending opponent.

Felicity was at her apartment for the first time in what seemed like months. Oliver was on an extended scouting trip around Western Canada. Felicity told Oliver she needed to spend some time cleaning her apartment since she was never there anymore. She told him not to worry. She was planning to have a girl’s night with Thea, so she wouldn’t be alone time the entire time.

“Bitch, better have my money! Y’all should know me well enough,” Felicity was singing to herself as she was walking up to her apartment door. “Bitch, better have my money. Please don’t call me on my bluff.”

Looking up, there was a note taped to her door. “What the…?”

Snatching the folded paper of the door, there was no writing on the outside. Opening it up, there was 5 words in bright red lettering: 

YOU DON’T DESERVE HIS LOVE!!!

Felicity looked from one side of her to another, the well-lit hallway was completely empty. She shoved the weird note into her bag and unlocked her door. Walking into her dark apartment, switching on the light, and dropping her bag on the ground. As she looked around her apartment everything she ever own was there, but this hasn’t been her home for a while. Her home was with Oliver now. She wanted to move forward but she didn’t want to push Oliver. 

Completely forgetting about the note, she moved around her apartment as she was getting use to it again.

 

The next day, Felicity was heading in to work. Usually she would work a few hours then go home to Oliver. But tonight, she was going to the game with Thea to cheer on Roy. Since Oliver had his surgery, Thea and Roy have been spending a lot of time together. She had been spending more time at Roy’s place, leaving Felicity and Oliver to explore his apartment naked. She finished her work and made her way up to the arena area. Smiling as walked through the halls up to main concourse, turning to the section Thea’s seats were her whole body bumped into someone. Looking up, this woman was a few inches taller then her, with bright red hair. She was wearing the dark green home Marksmen jersey.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” Felicity apologised.

She gave Felicity a dirty look, “Yeah, I bet you are.” She turned around and mumbled something that sounded like her name. Shaking her head, “How rude,” Felicity made her way down to Thea.

 

Hours later, Felicity and Thea made their way to Felicity’s car. They were talking about how good the game was. As the two women got closer to her car, Felicity could see large red lettering across the windshield of her Mini Cooper.

“What the hell is on your window?” Thea said as they both stood in front of Felicity’s car. 

BITCH!

“So rude,” Thea said.

Felicity walked around the front of her car to look at the window, reaching over the hood to rub the H on the window, the red rubbed off on her to her fingers. As she lifted her fingers, rubbing her fingers together. “It’s lipstick.”

“Who and why would someone do this?” Thea asked as she walked to the other side of the car. Felicity shrugged as she pressed her unlock button. Unlocking the doors for Thea, “Hopefully it comes off, cause that would suck to drive with that on the window.”

“It should, it’s only lipstick.” Felicity turned on her wipers and started to swear it across the window. After a few times of spraying water on the window, it was finally clean enough to drive. She drove Thea and herself home, telling her that was ice cream and cheesy 90’s teen movies waiting for them back at her place.

Felicity and Thea’s eyes flew open when there was a loud boom coming from outside. Both women looked at each other as there was another boom from outside. Rushing over to the window, two small fires were burning in the parking lot below the window. A sudden fire ball flew across the parking and hit in the same place where the fires where. The brightness of the fire ball lit up.

“Oh shit! Felicity isn’t that your car on fire?” Thea asked. Felicity squinted and yelled as she ran towards her door.

Felicity wrapped a hoodie around herself as she ran out the door. Thea was chasing after her, she was taking her steps two by two to catch her. Getting outside, both women stopped short of her car. “What the fuck?” Felicity screamed as the hood of her car was on fire. A deep laugh came from the other side of the lot. 

“YOU DESERVE THE PAIN THAT’S COMING!!” A voice came out of the darkness, another loud laugh echoed as Felicity saw someone running into the street.

“What the fuck is going, Lis?” Thea asked as she got out her phone. “We need to call the police.” She dialed 911 and started talking to someone frantically.

A few minutes later, a fire truck and police car showed up. Detective Joe West got out and walked up to the two women. He started questioning Thea as Felicity looked around at the small group of people that came out of the apartment building to see what was going on. She felt her phone vibrated, taking the phone of the pocket of the hoodie and saw it was Oliver calling.

“Hey,” she turned her back away from the commotion.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Oliver voice sounded concerned.

“Nothing,” she paused. 

“Your voice doesn’t sound like everything is okay. So, what’s wrong?”

“Someone set my car on fire.”

“WHAT?” Oliver raised his voice. “WHAT HAPPENED?”

“Thea and I were having a girl’s night when we heard a couple of booms outside then another. We rushed outside, and my car are was on fire.”

“Oh god, are you okay?” he asked. “Is Thea okay?”

“I’m fine, my mini not so much.”

Oliver took a breath, “As long Thea and you are okay.” 

“Yup, all good in the hood.”

“Did they catch who did it?” Oliver asked.

“Nope, but some other stuff has been happening. A note was left a few days ago. But nothing like this, my poor car. The police know everything now.”

“Baby, I’m just glad your okay.”

“I’m good, my love.” Felicity said. “How is your trip going? Where are you?”

“I’m in Edmonton, watching this amazing forward on the junior team. But I miss you like crazy.”

“I miss you more. Only a few more days,” Felicity said as she turned around to see Det. West walking up towards her with Thea. “I have to go, but I’ll talk to later.”

“Bye, Felicity.”

“Bye.” Hanging up her phone and shoved the phone in her pocket.

“Hello again, Miss Smoak,” he smiled as he adjusted his brown beanie. “Thea mention something about noted being left,” he was getting to the question. “Was this the first physical threat?”

“Yes,” Felicity said. “There was a note a few days ago. It was a left on my door yesterday, saying ‘I Don’t Deserve His Love!’ I threw it away cause I thought it was some stupid   
prank and then earlier this evening someone wrote ‘Bitch’ on my car with red lipstick. And now this…” Det. West was writing some notes down in his notepad.

“Did you see anyone when you came out here?” He asked.

“Nope, not clearly. I heard someone laugh and yell that I needed to be punished.” Felicity started to nervously twist her hands around. “I have no clue what or why I have to be punished for.”

“See any description of the assailant?”

“Nope, the person was wearing dark clothing when I saw them running from over by the garbage bins,” Felicity pointed over to the dumpster area.

Detective West yelled over to one of the other officers to check the said area. Suddenly a car pulled into the parking that wasn’t roped off, Barry and Roy got out of the red charger. The officers let the two men through and ran over to where Felicity and Thea were standing with Det. West.

“Are you guys okay?” Roy asked as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend lightly kissing her temple.

“Yeah, we are fine.” Thea answered her boyfriend. She looked over at Felicity gave a quick hug to Barry. “Some crazy person set Lis’ car on fire.” Thea pointed over to the car that had three dark scorched marks on it.

The two guys looked at Felicity as she explained the whole situation to them. The notes and every just came out in one big long sentence, not even taking a breath. 

At the end, Felicity all told them not to worry, everything was going to get solved. The four of them stood there as it took them 15 minutes to finish collecting the evidence and packing up all the equipment. The officer that was sent to search the garbage area found matches and lighter fluid, with a piece of hair of a colour they couldn’t see in the light they were in. 

“If any thing else happen call police immediately.” Detective West said as he handed her a card then put his hand on her shoulder.

“Thanks Mr. West!” Felicity said as she smiled. “I mean Detective West.”

Giving her smile as he nods before he walks towards his car. Thea walked over to Felicity as she wrapped her arm around her waist.

“Are you okay?” Thea asked as she squeezed Felicity side.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She wrapped her arms around Thea and hugged her back.

“You know my brother is going to freak when you finally tell him everything.”

“Yeah, he knows. He freaked out when I told him. Did you still wanna stay over since our lady’s night got ruined?”

“Yeah of course and the boys are going to stay too. As I trust us to take care of business if something else happens, having two strong hockey players with us will give an   
advantage. I think…” Looking over at the two men that were talking to each other. 

“Yeah okay.” She could feel the adrenaline leaving her body as they started walking towards the apartment building.

“Come, let’s get inside and get you to bed.” Thea said as Barry walked in front and Roy in the back. Felicity looked back at her car and frowned. Her stomach still felt uneasy, but at least she wasn’t alone tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!


	3. Cycling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Oliver comes back from his trip, he gets to spend some time with his girl. But will someone spoil the surprise that Oliver is trying to hide from Felicity. Will it come to light or not....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cycling - An offensive strategy that moves the puck along the boards in the offensive zone to create a scoring chance by making defenders tired or moving them out of position.
> 
> Hello everyone...I'm back again. Sorry it took so long to upload the next chapter...it's been one of those weeks. But here you go, hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> BTW there is some mild smut in this chapter.

Oliver stepped through the sliding glass doors, taking a deep breath. He was finally home, he was glad to see the Star City skyline out the large windows. He missed his sister and most of all the love of his life, he talked to her everyday. But he missed hold her and kissing her most of all. He planned to get his bags and head to his apartment to hopefully to find his girlfriend there. He smiled thinking all the ways he wanted to show her that he missed her. There was a crowd of people standing around the entrance of the gate doors. Just as he lifted his head, he heard screaming from deep in the crowd and Felicity and Thea were jumping up and down with bright signs and noise makers. They pushed through the crowd and ran up to him. 

“Welcome home!” Both women yelled as Oliver dropped his carry-on bag just as Felicity jumped into his waiting arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck as he felt her lips plaster on to his. The deep kiss sent all his blood south as she wrapped her legs around his mid-section. Wrapping his arms around her and his hands gripped her ass, her core rubbed along the buckle of his belt. Making out for a few minutes before they both heard a throat clearing from the person standing beside them. Felicity slowly tore her lips away from Oliver’s, looking down at Thea.

“I’m sorry, Thea.” Felicity climbed down off of Oliver and felt the blush start along her cheeks.

Thea just shrugged as Oliver turned and wrapped his arms around his sister to give her a hug, “Hi, Speedy.”

“Welcome home, big bro.” Thea smiled as she wrapped her arms around her brother’s mid section. 

“You guys didn’t have to come to the airport.”

“Of course, we did. We both missed you and we wanted to come to welcome you home. Which by the way wasn’t supposed to be so pornographic.” Thea pointed towards Felicity that was red faced.

The three-people started to laugh as a red-headed woman walks up to them, “Oliver, hi!”

Oliver turned around and smiled, “Hello.”

“It’s me, Carrie. Remember from the jewellery store. What are you doing at the airport?” she asked as she looked at the other two women standing there. Recognizing the same one from the day at the jewellery store but the blond she knew only from the newspapers.

“Jewellery store?” Felicity said as she looked over at Thea and then to Oliver. Thea shrugged as Oliver tried not to look her in the eyes. ‘Strange’ she thought to herself.

“Oh yeah, hi. I’m just getting home from a work trip for the team. My sister and my girlfriend came to surprise me.” He said stepping beside Felicity and wrapping his arm around her.

“Oh… well isn’t that nice.” The redhead gave Felicity a narrowed look. “I really miss seeing you play, Oliver.” She reached over to squeeze his arm. “You know we should go get a drink sometime, talk some hockey.”

“Oh,” Oliver said as he looked at his sister and girlfriend. “Umm, I don’t know. Life is pretty busy right now.”

“Well you know where I work…” Letting her arm fall, she gave him a wink. Smiling as she turned and walked away from the three of them. 

Both Felicity and Thea tilted there heads up, narrowing their eyes at Oliver with their mouths wide open. “It’s like we were invisible,” Felicity turned her head to watch the red head walk away in to the crowd. Carrie turned around and caught Felicity’s eye, the look in her eyes sent a sudden shiver went down Felicity’s back.

“Wow, what a bitch,” Thea’s voice raised her so the people around them heard. “I swear to god Ollie, I’ve got a bad feeling...”

Felicity grunted in agreement as she turned her head to look at Oliver, “Come on my love. Let’s go home.”

Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulder as his lips lightly brushed against her temple. She lifted her arm and grabbing the hand resting over her shoulder, they entangled her fingers with his. Stepping outside, she smiled knowing that Oliver was finally home. Looking up, Oliver was smiling down at her as he pulled her more in to his body.

 

Oliver’s hands gripped the blue sheets, his mind was all over the place as Felicity twisted her tongue around the head of his hard cock. Her mouth slowly enveloping him, her one hand starts to travel up his lower abs as she sucks her breath in. The sensation made his back buckle off his bed. Her delicate fingers bit along his abs, watching the red marks appear made Oliver groan.

“Fuck, Felicity.” Oliver slipped his one hand in to her rumpled blond hair. Her head bobbed up and down as she took him deep. “Baby, you need to stop…I don’t…” Oliver stopped as he felt his cock touch the back of her throat. He repeated her name before a sudden grunt as his orgasm took over. Grunting loudly as he spilled his seed down the back of her throat, her lips popped slowly off his cock.

Her blue eyes popped opened as she wiped the corner of her mouth, “Good Morning,” she smiled as he opened his eyes to look at her.

“Good Mornin,” sounding breathless as Felicity crawled up his body, kissing parts of him along the way. Finally taking his lips with a long passionate kiss, slightly tasting himself on her swollen lips.

As they broke the kiss, he could feel her wetness against his lower stomach. Her hips started grind against his lower stomach, his hardness resting along the crack of her ass. His hands started to caress her thighs, his hand spreading as he reached her hips. “Did you have a good sleep?” She asked as she kissed the stubble on his chin.

“Yes, after the 4th round I slept like a baby” He smiled as he reached up and moved a piece hair away from her glowing face.

“I’m impressed that I wore you out first,” she laughed as her hand traveled down his chest.

“Next time, baby. I’ll make sure you’re the one that gets worn out first. I promise you that.” He sat up and took her lips with his.

“We’ll see about that.” She mumbled against his lips as she wrapped her arms around him as they laid back down on his bed. They laid there for a few more minutes, until Felicity looked over to the alarm clock. She pushed herself up on Oliver’s chest to sit up.

“Oh crap! I need to get ready for work, I have to be at the arena in an hour,” Felicity said rushing off the bed and rushing into the adjoining bathroom.

“But baby, call in sick.” Oliver started to pout as he sat up to look at the door.

“You know I can’t, there is game tonight.” Felicity popped her head out of the bathroom “Don’t be a baby.” Looking at her boyfriend, his bottom lips fully pouted out. She walked out of the bathroom fully naked and stood at the end of the bed. “You know you could come to the arena and spend time with me.”

Oliver sat at the end of the bed and grabbed his girl. Wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his head between the valley of her breasts. Felicity sunk her hands into his messy bed head, “I’m coming to tomorrow’s game, but since you aren’t staying in bed with me I should get some stuff done.” In the back of his mind, he knew he had to go and pick up the engagement ring that was ready to go. He nearly had a panic attack when Carrie mention the jewellery store yesterday at the airport.

“Oh okay, well if change your mind, you know where I will be.” Felicity leaned down and gave Oliver a kiss on the lips. “I’m going to shower.”

Oliver watched as she walked into the on-suite bathroom again. He smiled as he grabbed his black boxer shorts and his rumpled t-shirt. Tossing them on, he headed out to the kitchen to start making coffee for Felicity. Walking down the hall, he could hear hushed voices. His whole body froze when he looked up and saw Thea sitting on the counter with Roy standing between her legs. They were wrapped around each other as Roy’s hands were up her shirt.

“For fuck sakes,” he spoke to himself. There was a small scream from his sister and the two of them broke apart.

“Oh shit,” Roy turned around and tripped over his own feet, falling flat on his ass. Thea started to giggle as she jumped down from the counter. 

“Good morning Ollie,” Roy got up quickly and looked straight into Oliver’s narrowed eyes. Thea laughed again and slapped Roy on his ass as she rounded the counter.

Oliver kept staring at Roy as he walked towards the kitchen. “Oh Ollie, don’t be mad. I’m an adult that can have sleepover just like you.” She stuck out her tongue at him. 

Shaking his head as he walked past his sister to start making coffee for Felicity. Roy and Thea sat down on the bar stools, pouring themselves some cereal as they watched Oliver start making Felicity breakfast as her coffee was brewing.

“You know I can feel you two watching me,” he poured the eggs into the frying pan for the omelette. Turning around to see the two of them with there heads resting on their hands, eyes glued to Oliver. “What?” 

“You look very domesticated,” Thea smiles up at him. “Hey, aren’t you picking up the ring today?” 

Roy looked at the siblings, “Um, what?”

“Ollie bought a ring for Felicity,” Thea said using finger quotes around the ring part.

“Oh my god,” Roy looked shocked. “A ring! That’s so awesome.”

“What’s awesome!” Felicity voice came from behind them.

All three of them jumped up and turned to see her standing barefoot in the middle of the living room adjusting a lacey dark green dress. Looking up at the three-people standing awkwardly in the kitchen, she raised her eyebrow as she picked up her black pumps that were laying beside the couch.

“Oh nothing,” Thea said getting up from her seat and gave Felicity a hug. Felicity walked over to the chair that Thea just left and sat down. Oliver slid over the coffee and went back to the stove to finish cooking, this was the first time in a while he wasn’t looking her in the eyes.

Felicity gave him a weird look as she wrapped her hands around the cup and took a sip of coffee. A few minutes later, Oliver placed a plate in front of her with an omelette and some fruit on it. As she ate her breakfast, the small talk continued. But she could feel a weird energy in the room and wondered what was going on.

“Well, I need to get to work,” Felicity said as she got up and placing her plates in the sink. Getting on to her tip toes to give Oliver a kiss on the cheek. “Good bye, my love.”

“I love you,” Oliver said as she walked over to put her pumps on and grab her purse to head out the front door.

“Oh man, that was close.” Thea said as she made sure that the front closed completely. “Have you thought about how you going to ask her?

“I don’t know yet, I might get some ideas once I get the ring in my hands.” Oliver said as he wiped down the counter top. Making sure he double cleaned the area that his sister and boyfriend were on earlier.

“Well if you need any ideas just ask me!” she said as she grabbed Roy’s arm and pulled him towards her bedroom.

Oliver couldn’t figure out the best way to ask the women he loves to marry him. His mind was going a million different ways while he stepped into the jewellery store. When he looked up, his eyes immediately saw the Carrie women behind the counter.

“Oh my god,” Carrie said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Suddenly he felt arms around his neck as Carrie rounded the counter and gave him a hug. He tried to get out of her arms but tightens herself around his body. “Oliver, it’s so good to see you.” She placed her mouth right by his ear, making her voice a breathy tone.

“Thanks, but I’m here to pick up the engagement ring for…” Oliver backed away finally after she let him go.

“Of course,” her attitude changed immediately. “Hang on!” she disappears in to the back. Taking a few minutes, she came out of the back and handed him the case. “You know if I was yours I wouldn’t want anything but you, not even a ring.”

Oliver clinched the velvet box in his hand as he looked at Carrie, he suddenly felt uncomfortable. Saying thank you to her, he walked out of the store and quickly to his car. Unknowing to him, Carrie watched him walk out and followed him to his car. She smiled as I thought popped into her head as she watched him drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no that's not good!!


	4. Man Advantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is getting together to celebrate the career of Oliver Queen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man advantage - When one team is penalized, and one of its players sent to the penalty box, the second team maintains a man advantage for the duration of the penalty (Major penalty) or until a goal is scored (Minor penalty).
> 
> Hello everyone....It's me. I'm back finally...sorry it's takin me a while to get the next chapter up. Life has happened and I couldn't get my editing done in the right time. But it's here...

Felicity looked determined as she walked down the side stairs that led to the staff parking lot, she had to go grab her jersey out of the back of her Mini. The parking lot was full of cars because Oliver was the first Star City Marksmen to get his jersey number to get retired. She could see several Marksmen jerseys were walking on the hill above the parking with some Toronto Maple Leafs jerseys. Since that was there opponent tonight. 

Unlocking her car, Felicity crawled in to her back seat, she knew her jersey was hiding in one her bags that she threw on the floor. She was humming to an Ed Sheeran song when she fists pumped her hand as she pulled out the jersey she was looking for. Standing up and turning around, she heard a loud rustling behind her.

Looking around, Felicity couldn’t see anyone close to her. She closed her car door and started walking towards the staff door. When suddenly she felt someone behind her before Felicity knew it, she felt a prick a on the back of her neck then everything went black.

Oliver was looking over the revised speech that Thea helped rewrite when she saw it lying on the counter top in the kitchen. Looking around at the people busy themselves in the media area, he rubbed his hand over his breast pocket. Feeling the ring box that was nicely tucked into the inside pocket. As private as Oliver was, tonight was the perfect night to ask the love of his life to marry him. Right here, in the building that he met her. One of the PR assistants was wrangling everyone together to bring them out to the carpeted area of the ice. Thea was making her way over to him as she looked around group of people.

“Hey Ollie, have you seen Felicity?” Thea asked as she looked up from her phone. “I’ve tried calling her to see where she was, but I haven’t been able to find her.”

“Oh,” Oliver pulled out his phone from his back pocket. He pressed Felicity’s name, waiting for the her pick up. It continued to ring until her voicemail kicked in. He tried a few more times before giving up and shoving his phone back into his pocket. Tommy walked up to the two queen siblings as they were both were looking around.

“What’s going on brother and sister from another mister?” Tommy asked frowning as he saw Oliver’s worried face. “What’s wrong?

“Have you seen Felicity?” Oliver looked towards Tommy.

“No, I haven’t seen that beautiful blond goddess,” Tommy said as he adjusted his forest green tie.

Oliver narrowed his eyes towards his best friend, Tommy shrugged it off and looked towards the tunnel entrance. “That’s weird she isn’t here yet.”

Tommy looked at his best friend again, the look on his face. His worry was getting worse as they got closer to the beginning of the ceremony.

Thea walked away from the two men to go look for an old friend she invited to the ceremony. She knew what Oliver had planned tonight and she was excited that he was taking this step, especially with Felicity. After talking for a few minutes, she looked around and still couldn’t see Felicity. She decided to run down to the locker room to check if Felicity was still working and lost track of time. But nothing, her computer was off, and room was dark. She decided to check a few other places before heading for the loading dock. She stopped in front of the dock doors as her phone went off letting her know she was needed up at ice level for the beginning of the ceremony. 

“Where are you, Felicity?” Thea whispered to herself as she turned to make her way back to the brother and Tommy. When she came up to stand beside them, Oliver looked over to his her and she shook her head. A half second, he had a frown on his face. But masked it as the announcer started talking about Oliver’s accomplishments on and off the ice.

One of Cisco’s assistants started to lead them out to the carpet covered ice and sat down on the chairs. Oliver looked around to see if Felicity was coming up the carpet. Still nothing, he frowned as he touched his breast pocket again.

“Fuck,” he mumbled himself.

“Ollie,” Thea leaned over as the video played above them. “I don’t now where she is, I checked everywhere in the locker room area. I’m sorry, I don’t know why she would miss this. I know you had plans for tonight.”

“It’s fine.” Oliver said as he looked up at the screen. Worried about his love, he smiled has they were showing some midget league highlights. A few minutes later, the video ended, and a couple of light lit up the podium off to the side. He masked his feeling and a smile appeared on his face.

Tommy stepped up to the podium, “Hello hockey fans. I’m here to celebrate the lustful career of my best friend. Since the day we met when we were 4 years old, he had a hockey stick in his hands. The one and only Oliver Queen. Now hoping everyone knows who I am, the good and the bad. My name is Tommy Merlyn. As you know the two of us have done a lot of questionable things together in the past, but the one thing that came first with Oliver was his love for hockey. I completely sucked at skating of any kind, but that man would skate hours in the backyard rink that his father Robert built for him. Everyday he would practice and practice, god it was exhausting.” The crowd laughed. “But I knew even back then…I knew this man was going to make it big. Oliver had the determination, skill, and talent to make it to the team we both grew up cheering for. Minus a few years in Russia,” He whispered into the mic. “We aren’t aloud to talk about it.” Tommy looked over at Oliver and then the proud Russian man in a black suit sitting a few seats down from Oliver.

Both men laughed as Olive looked around to see if Felicity had appeared. Still nothing, he frowned slightly as he turned back to look at his best friend.

“Now when he told me he was signing with the Marksmen, the joy that came from his voice I hadn’t heard since the time we met Wayne Gretzky and Mario Lemieux when we were younger. Remember that buddy,” he looked around at Oliver. “God, you look like you were going to jump out of your skin when you shook Mr. Gretzky’s hand. Anyway, he was happy that he was finally coming home. The few years that he played for his home team was the best time of his life, but there was one thing he never was able to accomplish while he played for Star City.” He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small Stanley Cup statue. “So, here you go buddy.” Tommy walked over and handed it to Oliver.

Oliver smiled and narrowed his eyes towards his friend, “You’re an asshole.” Tommy laughed as he made his way back to the podium.

“But I think you found something way better then that little statue as much as you dreamed about lifting it above your head, isn’t that right? Miss Felicity Smoak. But as you can see isn’t present at the moment, probably taking over the world with a few key strokes. As long as I’ve known this man, that was the first time that something other then hockey made it past that heart of yours. I’m glad to know you as the Oliver Queen that I grew up with and the Oliver Queen that put on the jersey and lived out his childhood dream. You will always be a part of this team, all the way up in the rafters as the Marksmen makes you legend. That’s all from me folks, now I’m done embarrassing Oliver, I’m going to let his beautiful sister Thea Queen come up and make this sappy.”

Tommy came and sat down beside Oliver, giving him a pat on the back. “Have you seen Felicity yet?” Oliver shook his head no. He listened to Thea’s speech about remembering Oliver when she little, teaching her how to skate and remembering how proud their parents were even when he was causing more trouble them making plays on the ice. After Thea, a few more speakers talked including Lyla Micheals=Diggle and Anatoli made a short speech that was mostly of broken English and a couple of Russian proverbs. 

After Anatoli shook his hand and sat down, it was time for Oliver to talk. Walking up to the podium, the whole arena was going crazy. Looking down at his paper, “Crap, he had to redo some of this speech” he thought to himself as the fans cheering died down.

“Thank you, thank you everyone.” Oliver said as he lightly skimmed the outline of the ring box. “…tonight, as been something that I thought would be a few more years down the line. But fate had something different in store for me. Growing up in and around this arena, watching my favorite hockey team play here year after year. I fantasied about getting to play for this team, every year I would make sure I practiced harder, became faster. Knowing that right here was my goal.” He pointed to the ice surface as he looked up at the arena full of fans. “When I stepped into the arena for the first time and put on that jersey, I knew I was home. I was so nervous playing in front of the home crowd that I was sick all-day long. But when I stepped on to the ice, that all went away because I knew this was where I was working towards my whole career. It took a lot of difficulties to get here but I wouldn’t have had done anything different. Okay maybe a few that Tommy was involved in, but the journey got me the dream I wanted. Anatoli always told me, Vek zzhivi-vek uch is, which means Live for a century-learn for a century. Every day I learned something about myself, to trust my fellow teammates. To trust my friends and family. To trust my heart.”

Oliver looked around at the people that was like his family, but there was still one seat still empty. Seeing movement in the shadows, one of security guards walked over to Thea and whispered something in her ear. Thea’s facial features changed as she looked forward, avoiding looking at him.

“Anyways, I met close friends in this organization. But there was one person that caught me by surprise, someone that came out of nowhere. She opened possibilities that I never thought would be open to me. Just by calling me out on my game play and I was smitten. Now she’s the one that lights my way. I had something else to say here, but as you   
can see Ms. Smoak isn’t here. So I want to thank every single Marksmen fan, thank you for always finding a way to let a little boy live his dream. This is a great honor and thank you fans.” 

The whole crowd stood up and clapped including his friends and family. Thea’s face was frowning as Oliver get staring at her. Tommy and John took a short walk over to where the banner was laying on a platform. As it slowly rose towards the rafters, his eyes were started to water, and he grabbed on to Thea’s hand. Everything just became so surreal as the dark green banner stopped at the top. His name and number retired, now on to the next chapter of his life. As they were getting escorted off the ice and into the holding area they were in before. 

“Oliver,” Thea said as she stepped up to her brother and Tommy. “We have an issue.” 

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked having a feeling that this wasn’t going to be good news. Oliver’s whole body went numb when he looked at his sister.

“Felicity’s missing…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> duh duh duunn.... I know right OMG!!! Wait till next chapter!!!


	5. Butt-ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Felicity? Where did she go? Who took her? These are all the questions that Oliver is asking himself as they try to find clues to the whereabouts of his Felicity....
> 
> At the same time, Felicity comes face to face with the person that took her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butt-ending - The act of jabbing an opponent with the knob of their stick.
> 
> Hello everyone....What a finale...action packed and emotional!!! 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments...hope some of the questions are answered in this chapter. Enjoy!!!

The first thing Felicity did as she started to wake up was moan. Her eyes started to open, as she tried to open her mouth feeling like cotton balls on her tongue. Moving her tongue around to trying to get wetness around her mouth. Felicity opened her eyes fully and nothing but blackness. She was waiting for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light.

“Shit,” Felicity mumbled to herself. As she moved her head from one side to another. She didn’t know what was going on, “Well, Fudge Sticks.”

“Well, aren’t you just precious,” a voice came from behind her. Making Felicity turn her head quickly to who was talking, wincing as a sharp pain went through her head.

“What the fuck?” Felicity said as she turned her head forward, so it would stop hurting. “What’s going on? Who are you? Why am I here?”

“Oh…calm down blondie, you have the one thing that I want. You are standing in the way of what belongs to me.” Felicity felt her ponytail being tugged hard and her head bent backwards. A hot breath was beside her earlobe. “You know in your heart you don’t deserve him, you’re not his type.”

Felicity’s mind finally cleared, she figured what was going on. The notes, trashing of her car, it was this person that did it. “I don’t understand, what do you want with me?”

Suddenly shiny bright copper hair came out of the darkness, the person completely stepped into the light. Felicity took a minute, finally recognized who this person was. It was the red head that she saw at the airport the day they went to pick up Oliver. 

“Well hello to the women that is standing in the way of the man of my dreams,” The women grabbed her hair again, this time she got right up into Felicity’s face.

“Who in the hell are you?” Felicity spat out as she was grabbed roughly by her chin.

“My name is Carrie, but everyone calls me Cupid.” She answered tilting her head to the side as she stared right in to Felicity’s eyes.

“Oh, that’s original.” Felicity mumbled. Carrie whipped her head back to bang the back of chair. Her hand travelled to wrap her fingers around Felicity’s throat.

“You shut your mouth,” squeezing her fingers to cut off her breathing. “Now that you are all tired up here, I’m going to console my Oliver. He needs a shoulder to cry on, then after a while he will realize that I’m the one person he will love. That’s what he deserves!”

“How do you know who he deserves?” Felicity tried to snap out Carrie’s hold around her neck. Carrie’s hold loosen around her neck, as Carrie laughed. Carrie hand whipped around and struck her across the face. Her face snapped to the side and a sudden copper taste landed on Felicity’s tongue.

“I deserve him more then you do, you stupid blond bitch,” she twisted around and stomped out of the room.

“Crazy bitch,” Felicity said as she lifted her head to look at the wall in front of her. Trying to see of there was anyway to get out, but there were no windows she could see. The only thing that she would be able to make out that the room was damp. Reading and watching enough kidnapping stories, she knew that was somewhere that was connected to the outside. It wasn’t much to go on, but it was something.

 

Oliver sat down on the chair that his Felicity sat in every day, she couldn’t believe that Felicity went missing. It’s been over two hours since he found out his Felicity had been kidnapped from the arena parking lot. After looking at all the security footage, they couldn’t get a clear picture of the person that took her. All they saw was her getting knocked out and dragged to a waiting car. 

“Ollie,” he heard his name being called. He looks up and Thea standing in front of him of the desk. “Are you okay?” 

Oliver just looked up at her, his eyes were bloodshot and sore. She knew he’s been crying just by looking at him. His emotions were all over the place since his sister told him the news. “What do you think?”

“I know you’re stressed, so I’m going to let the bitchyness go.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Everyone is trying there best to try and find Felicity.”

“I’m sorry,” Oliver apologized as Thea walked around the desk and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Mr. Queen,” Quentin Lance knocked on the office door. “Can I have a few words?”

“Yes, of course. Please call me Oliver.” Oliver stood up as Thea excused herself from the room. “What did you need Detective Lance?”

“Now that you are alone, I just ask you a few questions about Ms. Smoak?” Oliver nodded to Det. Lance to proceed. 

“When was the last time you personally saw Ms. Smoak?” Det. Lance asked curtly. The two of them have had a very rough past, involving a lot of drunken nights and thinking he was above the law because of who he was.

“This morning, I made her breakfast before she came to work. I gave her a kiss and told her I would see her later. I didn’t even tell her I love you, I should have…” Oliver looked up to see Det. Lance writing down something

“Do you know if she had any issues with anyone? Any enemies?” he asked.

“Not that I know of. Everyone loves Felicity. But…”

“But what?”

“She has been getting notes, and a couple of weeks ago her car was set on fire outside her apartment.”

“Yes, I know. We have the police report and statements from that incident. You think someone might have escalated the threat against her.”

“Maybe. I don’t know for sure but it’s the only thing that comes to mind.” Oliver looked up at Det. Lance, his eyes narrowed towards him.

“Do you have any enemies, Oliver?”

That made Oliver stop, his head snapped up to look at Det. Lance. “No, I don’t think so.” The two men stared at each other until Oliver bowed to place his head in his hands as he held back the tears. He didn’t want to answer any more questions, but he knows if Felicity was here she would be giving him crap about being rude to the Detective.

Det. Lance left the room after he asked a few more questions, he was going to check if the forensics found anything in the parking lot related to the case. Oliver reached inside his jacket pocket, pulling out the green velvet ring box. Twisting the box between his fingers before placing it down on top of her desktop. Looking at the box for a few seconds, then he started to flipping end over end.

“Oliver,” Tommy voice lifted his head. His best friend was leaning on the doorframe. “How are you doing, buddy?”

“Shitty,” Oliver drops the box on the desk making a small thud sound. Tommy walks into the office to sit on the edge of the desk. “Why would anyone want to take Felicity?” he asked his best friend.

“Well…if I was supervillain, I would kidnap that women. She’s a fucking genius…” Tommy stopped talking as soon as he looked at his best friend. “Sorry, I’m just trying to lighten the mood. It was poor taste, I’m sorry.”

Oliver looked over at his friend, “It’s fine, Tommy. I appreciate it.” He leaned his head back on to the back of the chair. “I have to call Felicity’s mom, she needs to know what is going on.” He sighed as he rubbed his hand through his short hair. 

Oliver reached to grab his phone that was sitting on the desk, “I’ll stay here in case you need emotional support,” Tommy turned to take a seat in the chair that was opposite the desk.

“Thanks,” Oliver scrolled down till he found Donna Smoak’s number. He pressed the phone to his ear waiting for Felicity’s mom to answer. Taking a deep breath when her voice said, “Hello!” 

The whole conversation Oliver had with Donna was exhausting, as soon as he told her that Felicity was missing, she went into hysterics. Spending most of the time trying to calm her down. He reassured her that police had everything under control, but she replied that ‘this was her baby girl, Oliver’. She made plans to leave Las Vegas in the morning, so she would be in Star City around mid-afternoon.

After hanging up with Donna, he stared at his phone for a few seconds before throwing his phone on to the desk.

“FUCK!” Oliver yelled. Making Tommy jumped in his seat. They both sat in silence for the next few minutes until Thea whipped into the room with Roy behind her.

“Hey, you two. I know it’s been a rough day. But Det. Lance said there isn’t anything they could do here anymore.” Thea said as she was wrapped her hands around Roy’s arm. “If anything comes up, he will call us.”

“Alright, come on,” Tommy stood up from his chair looking at Oliver. “Let’s go home.”

He didn’t want to go back to his apartment without Felicity. They needed to find her, all these emotions he as. He didn’t know how to deal with them. He didn’t snap out of his thoughts till the elevator dinged. He carried up the rear as they stepped up into the hallway, making the way down the hall to his apartment.

“Hey Ollie, what’s this?” Thea stopped at the front door. Oliver passed Roy and Tommy as his sister was looking down at a small Pink and Red wrapped box.

“What the hell?” Seeing OLIVER typed on a place card on the top of the box.

Thea unlocked the door as he picked up the box. Oliver placed the box on the island, slowly taking off the ribbon and opened the box. His eyes went wide as he saw what was sitting in the red tissue paper. He let the box drop from her hands on to the counter top.

“What is it, Ollie?” She rounded her head around Oliver’s arm and saw the open box.

The four people crowed around to see a pair of two-toned glasses sitting in red tissue paper.

“Felicity’s glasses…” Oliver hash tone made the other three people in the room step back.

“We need to call Lance,” Roy said as Oliver picked up the small folded paper on top of the glasses. Hearing Roy on the Thea’s phone, Oliver read the note out loud:

OUR TIME IS ALMOST UPON US….   
CUPID

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup it's crazy Carrie!!!! Wait and see what she does next....


	6. Split the D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone dealing with the situation...Is Felicity still tied to a chair? What is Carrie plans? How is Oliver dealing with this situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Split the D - When an offensive player confuses or outmaneuvers two defensemen in order to get between them.
> 
> Hello everyone...thank you for the comments and kudo from the bottom of my heart. I love that everyone is loving the story...
> 
> Counting down the days till season 7...can't wait to see what they will have at SDCC!!!

“LET ME GO, YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!” Felicity yelled. Felicity was getting pissed off with every passing moment. She been trying to get out of the tight restraints, but some how every time she would move they would become tighter. It’s been about 2 days since this crazy woman kidnapped her. Now, she was blind because this Carrie women stole her glasses.

“Tsk, tsk…” the door opened and a small burst of light. Carrie walked in, her red hair was up in a straight ponytail. She had a tight black dress and high black pumps. Looking very sleek and professional. “Such language, I don’t see what my Ollie sees in you. But that will all change very soon.”

“My god, his name is Oliver not Ollie.” Felicity rolled her eyes as she stared at the red head. She walked over to Felicity and grabbed her by the ponytail, yanking her head back hard.

“I can call him whatever I want,” Carrie lowered her voice as she looked Felicity in the eyes. “You aren’t going to be the passive aggressive bitch that tell me what I can call my man.”

“He isn’t yours,” Felicity gritted through her teeth, Felicity whipped her head forward and nailed Carrie in the side of the head. With a large grunt, she stepped back almost tripping over her high heels.

“YOU BITCH!” 

“Now, now…you shouldn’t use such language.” Felicity shook her head, as Carrie stumbled around to regain her balance.

Carrie snapped her eyes open and gave Felicity a dirty look, she huffed and stomped out of the room. Felicity shook her head as she laughed. ‘if she thinks that Oliver is going to fall for her bullshit’ Felicity started to say to herself. “She is going to have a rude awakening,” finishing the thought out loud.

 

About an hour later, the door opened again. Carrie came in carrying a small tray. She was dressed up, but her make-up was heavier then it was before.

“Well, you look a little blue,” Felicity said as she could see the nice black and blue mark around her eye.

“Ha-ha, very funny.” Setting the tray down on the small table in front of Felicity. “Watch that sass, girly. I’ll starve you to death.”

Felicity shut her mouth, her mouth was dry. she was thirsty as hell and her stomach has been grumbling for the last few hours. She looked over at the tray, there was a single granola bar and bottle of water.

“That’s what I thought,” she picked up the bar to unwrap and shoved the bar into Felicity’s mouth. She chewed a little and swallowed before a coughing fit.

“Water,” Felicity coughed.

Carrie rolled her eyes and reached for the water bottle. She was slowly unscrewing the cap, taking her time before she let Felicity take a couple of sips. She took the water bottle away from Felicity’s still dry mouth.

“There drama queen, you wouldn’t die now.” Carrie smirked as she gave Felicity the rest of the granola bar. She gave her a couple of more sips before taking everything away from Felicity.

“Question…” Felicity said as she coughed. “There wasn’t nuts in the bar, were there?”

“No, it was nut free. I made sure, I may want you dead but not to quickly. I like to prolong it…”

“You are so fucking crazy.”

“Don’t make me regret not giving you nuts.” Carrie said as she picked up the small tray. 

She walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Felicity took a breath out and closed her eyes. The only thing that popped into her mind was being in bed with Oliver, that was the only thing that she could do to keep her calm. ‘Please find me soon’ she kept saying to herself as she sat there in the darkness of the room.

 

Carrie smoothed out the front of her dress as she stepped up on to the last step of the police station. She had been sitting outside the station for the last hour waiting for Oliver and his family to make an appearance. Her plan was to steer them in the opposite direction of what was going on. Making sure that every thought that Felicity was out of the city. Making sure that she presented herself as an ally for Oliver. Fluffing her hair one more time before stepping through the doors of the police station.

There were a few cameras sitting outside because it was the hottest story in Star City. ‘Star hockey player’s girlfriend missing’ Carrie smiled as she turned to open the door. Stepping inside, people were running around as people were coming in and out of office doors. ‘Wow’, Carrie thought to herself, she never thought this place would be so busy. She walked straight up to the front desk, as a woman in a uniform was talking on phone. Looking around, no other officers were paying attention to her. She lightly coughed as she placed her large clutch on the wooden top to get the attention of the brunette in front of her. Looking to the side, she caught the sight of her affections. Oliver Queen was standing beside his younger sister and an older blond woman that she didn’t recognized. Oliver had his arm wrapped around the women shoulders.

“Is there something I can help you with?” the officer finally asked as Carrie snapped her head to look at her.

“Oh yes…I saw on the news there was a woman missing,” Carrie tried to sound concerned. “I think I have some information on Felicity Smoak.”

The officer’s face fell, she rushed out from behind the desk. “Come with me, now.” She ordered Carrie to follow her down the hall. 

“Detective…detective….” the officer tried to get the Det. Lance’s attention. “This woman…” she turned to looked at Carrie.

“Carrie Cutter.” 

“Ms. Cutter had information on Ms. Smoak.”

Captain Lance stood straight up and rushed Carrie in to the waiting room off the main hallway. Det. Lance asked Carrie to stay in the room for a minute, he would be back to take her statement momentarily. There were raised voices and then the door opened revealing Det. Lance and her Oliver. He looked incredible, even with the dark circles under his   
eyes. 

“Quentin, what is this all about?” Oliver asked as he looked between Carrie and the detective. “I know you…”

“Oliver, I mean Mr. Queen.” Carrie slowly looked Oliver in the eye. “I worked at the jewellery shop that you bought the ri…”

“Oh…” Oliver’s face dropped as she stopped talking. “Yes.”

“Even under the unfortunate circumstances, it’s great to see you Oliver.” Carrie held out her hand for Oliver to shake. He took her hand for a second, giving it a quick shake before tracing her fingers along the inside of his hand. A cough snapped Carrie out her head, the detective looked over at Carrie. “What can you tell us, Ms. Cutter?”

“I was coming back from my run,” Carrie paused to look at Oliver. “I like to keep in shape.” Giving him a small smile. “Anyways…Like I said I was coming back from my run and I saw Ms. Smoak walking with a man towards a black SUV. I couldn’t see if she was in distress or not because I was too far away. But I knew for a fact that it was Felicity Smoak from the news report I saw yesterday.”

Oliver slumped his shoulders as she finished her story. Carrie looked over at Oliver, she wanted to walk over to him and gave him a hug. 

“Where was this, Ms. Cutter?” Det. Lance asked, snapping her stare from Oliver. “Did you happen to get a look at the man was with Ms. Smoak?”

“I was around 7th and Green when I saw her,” She paused. “He was dark hair, tall but much leaner the Oliver. They seem to know each other from the few seconds I saw them.”

“Anything else?” Oliver snapped out with an angry tone. Det. Lance turned his head to look at Oliver, his anger seemed to be taking over as he started to pace the room.

“It looked like they were headed out of town,” Carrie finished.

The silence filled the tiny room. Carrie looked over at Oliver, his face was full of sadness as he finally stopped pacing. 

“Thank you, Carrie. For coming in and giving us this info. We will look into this, please give Sergeant Drake your info so if we have anymore questions.” Det. Lance said stepping forward, reaching his hand out to shake Carrie’s hand.

“Of course. I just to help get her back.” Carrie said as she shakes Lances hand. Stepping in front of Oliver, reaching up to wrap her hand around his arm. “If you need anything Mr. Queen, Oliver. You know where to find me.”

All Oliver did was grunt as Carrie flipped her red ponytail over her shoulder and stepped out of the small room. Giving a little as info possible to Sergeant Drake, she left the station quickly. She smiled to herself as she found her sunglasses and put the on. Walking down the stairs, “On to step 3 of my plan,” saying to herself. But unknown to Carrie someone standing off to the side, someone that cared for Felicity heard what she said and was left with such unsettled feeling as they watched this red-haired women walk down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who overheard her? I wonder....


	7. Cherry Picking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only been a few days, but things are moving to slowly for Carrie. So she comes up with something to move everything ahead, no matter what the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry picking - When a player stays near their opponent's defensive zone waiting for an outlet pass in order to receive a breakaway.
> 
> Hello everyone, time for another chapter. Thank you for the comments and kudos, you are awesome. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys and until next time.

Carrie slid her hand down to rub her sore shin as she sat behind the wheel. It’s been two days since she made her statement at the police station. Felicity Smoak was starting to get on her nerves, she needed to get moving on the plans to win Oliver’s heart. With everyone always around, she couldn’t find an opening to approach him. Finally seeing him going into a corner store down the street from his apartment, she got out of her car as she straighten out her tight black skirt and low-cut maroon top. Seeing him exit the store carrying two plastic bags, she plucked out her phone to make sure it seems like an accident as she bumped into him. Walking towards him, her head down looking at her phone.

A few minutes later, she ran into a hard body and looked up, “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Oliver looked up to see the red-head that was at the police station a couple of days ago.

“Oh Oliver, hi!” Carrie said schooled her excitement as she caught his eye. “How is the search coming for your Felicity?” trying to seem like she cared.

“The same as it was two days ago. Nothing came from the information that you gave the police. No sign of her…yet.” He slumped his shoulders as he finished the sentence. 

“Oh Ollie,” she reached up to wrap her hand around his lower arm. Looking to the side, she saw a single paparazzi with his camera. ‘Prefect’ she thought. “I’m sorry.” Her hand slid up to the side of his neck. “You need a hug, here.” She wrapped both her arms around him. She made sure the camera caught the intimate moment.

“Umm thanks,” Oliver backed away from her. As she slipped her hand down his leather covered arm. Making sure it was the arm closest to street, so the paparazzi could get the picture.

“Like I said at the station if you need anything. Anything at all, don’t be afraid to come find me. Even it’s a distraction that you need” Carrie said giving him a tiny squeeze, she smiled as she leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah, thanks. Carrie, right?” Oliver backed away from Carrie. He gripped the plastic bags in his hands. 

“That’s my name, babe!” she smiled.

“I should get back…”

He tried to get around her, but as she turned to walk beside him. “I just forgot something in my car, so I’ll walk with you.”

Oliver only nods and as they walked till the end of the street way. “I’m going that way,” She said pointed across the street, “Remember what I said, anytime you need me. I’ll be there for you. Hope they find her soon.” She smiled as she turned to walk in the other direction. 

As the two of them separated, Carrie smiled to herself as she ducked into the first store front she could. She waited for Oliver to disappear, so she could head back towards her car. Carrie hoped that everything worked, and this would help her with the plan.

 

Carrie returned home, she pulled out her computer and waited for the pictures to be up loaded to the gossip sites. Refreshing every few minutes, but there was nothing yet. Hoping the tip, she gave was enough to make it headline news. Finally, after 15 minutes of refreshing the pictures finally showed up on the site…

‘Has Queen found a new flame…what about the missing Ms. Smoak?’

Pictures of two of them from earlier were dominating the page. “Perfect!” she picked up her computer and walked to the backyard. As she fumbled with the key to the garage, she turned into a work-out studio with an empty room. Which now was holding a very annoying blond woman, which in a few minutes would have her heart torn in half by these pictures.

 

Felicity was just sitting in the chair; her stomach was growling. The crazy bitch was only feeding her water and a granola bar once a day. For the last few hours she’s been dreaming about Chocolate Mint Ice Cream. Felicity heard movement from outside and sat up straight.

“Great, the crazy bitch is back.” Felicity mumbled to herself as the door flew open.

“Hello, Ms. Smoak.” Felicity first thing she noticed Carrie carrying a laptop in her boney hands. “Have something interesting to show you…” 

“Doubt that…I’m interested in how you are able to work that piece of tech.” Felicity spat out. Carrie narrowed her eyes, then shrugging it off as she stepped up to the chair.

“Seems that your Oliver is getting consoled by someone else.” Carrie flipped the laptop around to show the screen filled with pictures. She knew right away who was in the pictures, Oliver was standing there with Carrie. 

“What?” Felicity reads the bold red headline. Her stomach dropped as picture after picture pops up on the screen of the two of them. “He wouldn’t…” Pictures kept appearing as she went down the page, the two of them seemed so close.

“Oh, he would and did…” Carrie grinned from ear to ear. Turning around, she walked out the same way she came in. 

Felicity started to cry, she had no way to stop them from falling down her cheeks and on to her dirty clothes. Shaking her head, “It can’t be real, it can’t be!” She repeated it to herself over and over again.

 

Oliver hung up the phone, frustrated as the police still didn’t have any news on Felicity. Slamming his phone on the counter, he shoved his head into his hands. Trying to calm himself down, it’s been almost a week since she’s been missing and still nothing.

“OLLIE!” Thea yelled from the hallway, growing up with her he knew that this was her angry voice. There was only two women in the would that would him winced, her sister and his Felicity. 

“What?” he yelled back as he saw Thea walking quickly towards him with her 5-inch pumps on. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Thea walked straight up to him and got up into his face. “With everything going on…. why would you…I should punch you…”

“What did I do?” Oliver stood up, when he twisted his knee that made a sudden shooting pain when up his leg.

“This,” she threw her tablet into her brother’s chest. Oliver grabbed the tablet and looked at the screen that was on the screen.

SCANDAL….As Oliver’s lady love still missing in action, he finds comfort   
in another……

“What the fu…?” Oliver scrolled up and saw picture after picture of him on the street with Carrie Cutter.

“Exactly, what is going on here?” Thea placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. She finally saw the pictures of what looks like them kissing, but he knew it was a just a hug. 

“Nothing, I was coming out of the corner store. She stopped me in the street and started to say how sorry she was that Felicity was missing. She was the women that came to the station with information on Felicity. Remember the Carrie woman from the jewelry store.

“Oh god, we have to get ahead of this before this makes the news. I have to call Cisco and order a press release like an hour ago.” Thea said as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket. Just then they heard the front door opened to the apartment. Tommy and Donna walked into the hallway. Donna needed to get out of the apartment for awhile, so Tommy took her to a couple of clothing stores to get items she forgot to pack when she flew into Star City. 

The Queen siblings both looked at her, and her face fell. “Did you get news on my baby girl.” Donna stood frozen as she dropped on to the floor beside her. The tears started to form into her eyes as she looked between them. 

“No, Donna. We haven’t heard anything about Felicity. It’s just…” Thea reassured Donna as she walked over to wrap her arms around Donna’s shoulders.

“An article was posted online that are complete lies.” Oliver stepped forward looking towards Donna. “It’s upsetting, that’s all.”

“Oh, thank god.” Donna stepped forward and snapped the tablet out of Oliver’s hands. Her eyes went wide as she skimmed the screen, shaking her head as her finger kept flipping up. “How rude. How could some be so mean to my little girl, she’s still missing. They say something like this. What despicable assh…”

Tommy looked over Felicity’s mom shoulder, he shook his head then looked over to his best friend. “Isn’t that the women that came to the police station the other morning. Carrie something or other…”

“Yeah, she was consoling me about Felicity. I didn’t even see the camera when we were talking. I don’t why they would do this, running Felicity’s name through the mud…” Oliver said as Donna placed the tablet on the island counter.

“Buddy, you need to be careful. There is something about her I don’t thrust her.” Tommy said as he was swiping along the photos. Looking up at his friend and seeing how stressed Oliver was. He knew this article wasn’t helping.

“All I want to do is find my Felicity, I don’t like them painting that I’m a womanizer like I used to be. I’m not like that anymore, I love Felicity!!”

He banged his hands on the counter, making the three people jump. Oliver has enough to worry about right now, this wasn’t helping. Thea watched Donna walked around the counter and hugged him. After hugging Oliver for a few minutes, she offered him a cup of tea. He nodded yes, and she pulled him over to the Keurig to show her how to use it.

Thea walked up beside Tommy, “Something doesn’t feel right.” She said as she looked at Tommy with her side eye.

“I agree,” Tommy nodded his head and turned completely towards her. A looked passed between them and they took off in different directions, Tommy out the door and Thea down the hall her grab her phone to make some calls. Both of them knowing that Donna and Oliver were there for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit....


	8. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The follow out from the pictures are in full effect but as Thea was trying to work her magic. Tommy has another approach to the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trap - Also called the "neutral zone trap", is a defensive-style hockey strategy in which a team loads up the neutral zone with players so that the opposing team has a difficult time crossing the blue line and gaining the zone.
> 
> Hello everyone, another chapter. Thanks for the Kudos and Comments, you guys are awesome!

Thea was finishing the last phone call with one of her online contacts she when Oliver was going through his party stage. He used to be parked outside of the apartment building they used to live in.

“Thank you, David. Please let me know if you find anything.” Thea said as she stood still from pacing in her bedroom.

Hanging up the phone, she exited her room to walk into the living room. Oliver was bent over the couch as he was covering up Donna with a blanket, she was fast asleep. He looked up and gestured to Thea with his index finger over his mouth. Thea pointed over to the kitchen and motioned to follow her.

“What’s up, Thea?” Oliver asked as he placed the tea cups in to the sink.

“I called some of my contacts and one of them is going to look into who took those pictures this afternoon.”

“Speedy, we have other shit to worry about right now other then some guy taking pictures of the red-head and me.”

“I know but something doesn’t feel right.” Thea looked up at her brother. As she looked over his whole face, his eyes had dark circles around them. She knew he wasn’t sleeping probably ever since Felicity was taken almost a week ago.

“THEA STOP! I can’t deal with this right now. I’m going to the station to see if there are any new developments on Felicity. Can you keep an eye on Donna please?”

“Of course.” Thea tilted her head to the side as she watched Oliver turn away from her.

Oliver grabbed his keys and wallet to head out of the door. Thea smiled, ‘That’s why you have me,’ she said to herself as she finished what Oliver was doing dishes.

 

Across the city, Tommy walked into police station. He’s been racking his brain as he drove around trying to piece together the events of the last couple of days. The first thing was the comment he heard outside this very station a couple of days of ago. Carrie was up to something and he needed to find out what was up with this woman. He walked up to the front desk and asked to speak to Captain Lance. He would be surprised if he actually got to talk to him since they didn’t have the greatest past with Captain.

When the desk clerk said to go on back, he was surprised. As he went through the doors and walked towards the Captain’s office. He looked up and saw that Lance was walking towards him to meet him half way. 

“Hello, Mr. Merlyn. What can I do for you?” Captain Lance tugged at his suit jacket, trying to be as formal as possible.

“I just want to know if you can give me any information on Carrie Cutter?”

Quentin’s eyes narrowed, “I don’t think I can do that, Mr. Merlyn. She is currently a witness and why are you butting in to an open case. Why Carrie Cutter?

“I’m a nature ‘butting in’ kind of person,” Tommy shrugged his shoulders. There is was a slight tension between them. “But there were some pictures published of Carrie and Oliver today. Something bothers me about Ms. Cutter. I just don’t want anything to hinder in finding Ms. Smoak.”

Detective Lance went to shove his hands into the pocket of his pants as he looked at the young man in front of him. Realising that the man in front of him wasn’t the same boy from years ago. For the past week he seen both boys grow up into fine and reasonable men. Quentin sighed as he looked in to Tommy’s eyes.

“Alright, but if you fuck up Felicity’s case I will end you.”

“Noted!” Lance motion for Tommy to follow him in to his office. He sat down at his desk and started typing in a few things in to the computer. Reading what popped on the screen and paused, “Interesting…” he spoke looking up at Tommy.

Tommy rounded the corner of the desk and looked at what was on the computer screen. Her file was pulled up and it wasn’t blank. Carrie had two restraining orders on her, plus a destruction of property charge that was dismissed due to lack of evidence. “Do you know who took the orders out on her?” Tommy asked as he leaned over Captain Lance’s shoulder.

“It’s sealed but give me a few hours. I’ll see what can dig up,” he said as he looked over at where Tommy’s hand was placed. Cocking his eyebrow as Tommy looked down and removed his hand. 

“Alright,” Tommy looked at the computer screen and read the address that was on file. He made sure he repeated it in his head, he was going to pay someone a visit.

Lance looked up at Tommy and saw the look on his face. “Now Mr. Merlyn, please let us handle the police work. This could be nothing, but I’ll let you know if we find anything okay.”

“Of course, Captain Lance.” Tommy smiled. “Thank you for listening to me, Detective.”

“No problem, I’ll let you know what I find.”

Tommy walked out of the captain’s office and pulled out his phone. Putting in the Carrie’s last known address in to his maps app. He was just going to check it out, there’s no harm in that right?

 

Tommy pulled up across the street to where the GPS led him, the house was older. It sat on the edge of the glades. Looking around and saw it was just a normal neighborhood. Tommy looked at the house and just as he looked Carrie walked out of her house, he slumped down in to the seat as he watched as she was shaking her right hand. From here it looked bruised, she got into her car and reversed out of her drive with speed. He watched as she sped by his car, sighing as he sat back up. Slowing making his way out of his car, he looked up and down the street before making his way over to the house.

Walking up to the house, he peaked through the windows. He couldn’t see anything. He took a few steps and saw there was a path that was leading to the backyard. Coming to a gate, he took a breath before unhooking the hook to step through. The gate made a small noise as he stepped through. Looking around the yard the grass was brown, and the flower gardens were covered in weeds. Even though there was drive was in the front there was a garage standing at the back of the property.

“Interesting…” he slowly walked up and saw the heavy-duty pad lock on the faded wooden door.

Black sheets covered the inside of the windows, Tommy could feel something wasn’t right as he stood in front of the door. He looked around the rocks to see if he could find the key that went to the lock. Nothing was coming up when he was lifting the last rock.

“Son of a bitch!” Tommy said to himself.

“Mr. Merlyn,” a stern voice came from behind him. He turned around slowly to see her standing in front of him.

Carrie’s narrowed eyes stared at him as she looked at him with anger. Tommy looked around the yard to see if there was a way for him to escape. No such luck.

“You made a terrible mistake coming here, Tommy.” He didn’t even see as she lifted her arm. He felt a small prick on the side of his neck. As he tried to focus on Carrie standing in front of him, his vision started to blur and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAY WHAT?????


	9. Freezing the Puck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up to a surprise, now what to do now? Oliver and Thea to figure out that Tommy seems to be missing, where did he go? Did something bad happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freezing the puck - The act of trapping the puck so it cannot be played.
> 
> Hey Everyone...sorry it took so long for me update with another chapter. Life has been getting away from me, hopefully I will get the rest of the story up before the end of the month. Thank you all for the kudos and comments, you are all awesome! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story.

Felicity lifted her head when she heard mumbling coming from outside the door. Moving her head around, she winced as she tried to scratch an itch on her cheek. Carrie decided to take out a little frustration on her face earlier. Asking Carrie if she was a real ginger probably wasn’t the greatest idea, then procced to tell her that Oliver doesn’t like gingers. Now she was nursing a split lip and probably a black eye. She swiped her tongue across her bottom lip and mumbled ‘son of a bitch’. 

The door flew open, Felicity jumped as the door slammed against the wall. Carrie’s back was facing Felicity, she noticed that Carrie was dragging something inside the darken room.

“What the hell…” Felicity stopped as soon as Tommy came into view. “What did you do to him?” She struggled against her restraints.

“This is what happens when someone spies on me!” Carrie grunted putting Tommy up against the wall beside a thick steel pipe. “He just couldn’t keep his nose out of my business, I really don’t care if he’s my lover’s bff.”

“You lover?” Felicity tried not to vomit as Carrie talk about Oliver like he was hers already. Felicity did the only thing she could and let out a laugh.

Carrie turned with rage in her eyes, “Don’t make me mark up your face even more then I have today.” Turning back around, she snapped the hand cuffs around Tommy’s wrist and then to the steel pipe.

Turning back around, she walked over to Felicity and grabbed her by the hair, “He will be mine, you little blond twit. I almost have him, but he will be mine. Now stay put cause I have some work to do.” Her tone lifted to sweet voice. “Both of you.” Her head whipped around as she walked towards the door.

Walking out the door, she slammed it close. Tommy twitched as the door slammed. Felicity let out a huge breath. Turning her head, “Oh Tommy, wake up.”

 

Tommy eyes were slowly opening, his whole body felt like he had been dragged by a car down a gravel road. His head was pounding, feeling like he had been on a Vegas bender from his younger days. Blinking a couple of times, he realised that he was in a dark room. ‘What the fuck?’ he thought to himself.

“Tommy, HEY! Come on Merlyn. You got to wake up!” a familiar voice yelled at him. Snapping his eyes open, he whipped his head back and forth as he looked around the room. Wincing as he felt the room start to spin “What the fuck?” mumbling as he looked up to see his best friend’s girl.

“Oh…thank god, Tommy.” Felicity said as she tried to struggle against her restraints. Focusing his eyes on the blond sitting in front of him.

“Lissy,” his eyes cleared completely and opened wide as he got a good look at her. “Oh my god.” He went to get up but stumbled back as his wrists where handcuffed to the pipe behind him. Pulling with his arms to try to get his arms free, but snagged in defeat, “Well, this isn’t fun.” He smiled up at Felicity.

“Really Tommy,” shaking her head. 

“Are you okay?” Tommy said as he leaned against the wall. His legs out in front of him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. My face hurts a bit, cause you know.” She tried to point with fingers to her face, but her hands were bound to tightly.

“We’ve been looking for you days. Oliver’s been going…”

“I bet Oliver will be just fine,” Felicity spat out as she narrowed her eyes at Tommy.

Tommy frowned, “Felicity, what ever that crazy ginger told you was a lie. He loves you so much, please don’t never doubt that.”

“I know.” She turned her head away from Tommy, tears fell down her cheeks.

“So…how are we going to get out of this my dear Watson?” Tommy shifted around to sit cross legged. His head traveled around the room to see if there was a way out.

“I’m not Watson, I’m Sherlock…you’re Watson. Anyways not the point,” Felicity narrowed her eyes. “I don’t know, Tommy. I honestly don’t know.”

 

“Speedy,” Oliver said as he stepped into the kitchen, his sister was sitting on the bar stool typing away on her phone. “Have you seen Tommy?”

“Nope, we went our separate ways this morning. I don’t know where he actually went though.” Thea turned to face her brother.

“I have been trying to get a hold of him, he hasn’t answer any of my texts,” Oliver looked down at his phone. Leaning his elbows down on the counter. “It’s just weird, he usually returns texts almost immediately. With everything going on, he wouldn’t just ignore…”

“Have you tracked his phone?” Thea asked jumping off the stool and making her way around the large island counter.

“Umm…I don’t know how to do that,” Oliver said as he looked at Thea. “I’ll see if Felicity can…” Stopping himself as his face changed. A frown appeared as he twirled his phone in his hand.

“Hey,” Thea reached over to grab Oliver’s arm. “I’ll see if anyone has seen him.” Thea picked up her phone off the counter and started flipping through her screen. She went back to the seat she was sitting in before.

Oliver’s head snapped up as he heard heels clapped on the hard floor, Donna was slowing making her way in to the kitchen area. For a minute, Oliver mind flashed to when Felicity would walk in to the large area from the bedroom. Her heels on for work, he missed her so much. He just wanted her back in his arms.

“Hey, is everything okay? Oh god…did they find Felicity?” Donna started to tear up. “Is she de….”

“Hey, hey…” Oliver ran over to Donna and grabbed her by the shoulders. “It’s not about Felicity. Tommy hasn’t been answering any phone calls or texts. We are just trying to find him.”

“Oh no.” Donna covered her mouth. 

“Don’t worry, Mama Smoak. We will find everyone, Felicity will be fine. I’ll call the car rental place, see if they can track Tommy’s car.” She dialed the number and walked over to the living room.

A few minutes later, Thea stormed into the kitchen area. “Apparently his car is at the police station. I’m going to go down and see if his hands are broken. That is the only thing I will except why he hasn’t contacted us.

“Why don’t we all just go down there,” Oliver looked at both women to reassuring them both.

“Why don’t I stay here, you know just in case he decides to come back here,” Donna said.

“Are you sure?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, now go and see where Tommy got too.”

Oliver grabbed his wallet and keys as Thea threw her strap over her shoulder for her purse, heading out to the police station. The two stayed silent as they drove to the police station. As they parked across the street, they could see Tommy’s car parked on the other side of the street. Crossing the street, the two of them walked around the car. Nothing out of the ordinary, but the car looked like it hadn’t been moved in a few hours though.

“Ollie, something is wrong.” Thea walked up beside her brother as he stood on the side walk. As she bent down to look in the passenger side window, she saw that the driver’s seat was closer then Tommy would usually have it. She looked up at her brother as he knew what she was looking at.

“I know, let’s head inside to see if he’s there.” Oliver said.

Heading up the stairs and headed inside the station, Thea walked straight up to the front desk as Oliver looked around the busy station. Slumping his shoulder as he couldn’t see his best friend anywhere. Between the love of his life and his best friend missing, nothing was going his way.

“Seriously, Mr. Queen,” Oliver turned around and saw Detective Lance standing in front of him with a coffee in his hand. “When we find something, we will call first thing but you need to go home and wait.”

“I’m actually wondering…” Oliver looked at Thea as she walked over to him and the detective. “Have you seen Tommy Merlyn today?”

“Well that women was very rude, you work the front desk. Aren’t you supposed to have some kind of people skills. What a bitc…oh hi Det. Lance.” Thea stared up at the two men with a small smile on her face.

The detective just stared at the siblings, “What are you talking about, Mr. Merlyn?”

“Have you seen him around here? We’ve been trying to get a hold of him for the entire day but nothing. His car is parked out side the building but no sign of him.” Thea said as she put her hands on her hips.

“I haven’t seen him since early this morning,” Lance said. “But I haven’t seen him since

“Damn it,” Oliver yelled. Suddenly people stopped around them as Oliver threw his hands up in to his hair.

“Wait…do you know why he was here?” Thea asked as she stepped away from Oliver as he started to pace back and forth.

“He had a few questions about the women that came in to share information about Felicity’s disappearance. We found some things in her past that was interesting. But I told him to leave it alone and let the police deal with it.” Detective Lance thought for a moment, “What side is his car parked on, maybe there is some clues to where his disappeared to.”

“The west side…” Thea asked. “How are we going to check?”

“Cameras, we have every inch outside covered by cameras. Follow me, we will get to the bottom of this.” Oliver and Thea followed the detective down the hall. He opened a door to a small room filled with tons of TV monitors. There was a person sitting in a tall office chair.

“Winn,” a brunette man slowly turned around in the chair with a Twizzler hanging out of the side of his mouth.

“Detective,” he stands up whipping the Twizzler out of his mouth. His body accidently tipped over the container of Twizzlers spill out across the desk. “Umm, what can I do for you?”

He starts to pick up the candy and putting them back in the container, “Mr. Schott, I need you to pull up the camera from west side of the building from earlier today, around 10 am till now.”

“Okay…why?” the nervous man sat back down looked up at the three of them.

“Just do it…” Oliver snapped at the young man.

Thea and the detective both snapped their heads towards him, “Ollie don’t be a dick.” Thea turned and then stepped up to the chair. “Sorry…Winn, right? Sorry about that.” 

“It’s fine, he’s one scary dude.” Winn mumbled as he turned around and started typing something into the multi-coloured keyboard. It took a few minutes before multiple screens popped up the same camera angle.

The four of them took a couple screens and watched, finally around two in the afternoon. Tommy’s rental car pulled into the parking spot. Sitting there for a few minutes before a dark blue car pulled up across from it. A figure got out of Tommy’s car and walked over to the blue car. The person kept there head down with a hood covering the person’s head completely. They were making sure that they wouldn’t giving away any clues of who they were.

“Winn, anyway to get any other angles, I need to know who this person is?” Detective Lance laid a hand on Winn’s shoulder. “Oliver, can I talk to you outside alone?”

Oliver nodded, following the detective outside the room, “We need to get in to Mr. Merlyn’s car. I’ll get Officer Drake to go look to see if the person left any clues.”

Oliver nodded, “Can I go with her. Promise, I wouldn’t get in the way.”

“Yes…you can go, but you make sure stay out of Officer Drake’s way. Stay your ass on the sidewalk, Mr. Queen.”

“I’ll phone Tommy’s rental company, so they can remotely unlock it for the officer.”

“They are going to sweep for explosives, so don’t give let them unlock it till they give you the all clear. Got it?” Captain Lance narrowed his eyes towards the young man.

“Yes sir.”

Det. Lance turned around to head towards the pit to collect Officer Drake, Oliver followed closely behind him as they stepped up to the dark-haired officer. After leaving Oliver with Officer Drake, Lance headed back to Mr. Schott and Oliver’s sister as they looked over video footage from the west side of the building.

The two of them walked out of the building, another officer was behind them with a device to search the car. As the officers search the outside of the car, Oliver got on to the phone with the rental company. They started to give him a rough time, until he got mad and asked for the manager. He walked up and down the street as he watched the two officers went around the outside car to search for explosives with a fine-tuned comb. Around 10 minutes late, they were done with search. Officer Drake shot up from the other side of the car, “You can get the car unlocked now.” He spoke to the person on the phone to let know they could unlock it.

A few seconds later, a loud click was heard. But Officer Drake held up her hand before he stepped forward. She slowly opened the driver’s door, slowly searching for wires. Finally opening the door, she took a deep breath in and turned her head to side to sneeze. “It smells like strawberries in here.” She looked up at Oliver.

“That’s interesting because Tommy hates Strawberries,” Oliver commented as he took a step towards the car.

“Umm, very interesting,” Officer Drake bent down to search for any evidence. Making sure her gloved hands searched around the seat. They were being extra careful, making sure they didn’t bring any attention to what they were doing. The car was spotless, so far. Officer Drake bent more forward to check the passenger seat and still spotless. When she leaned back, she bumped into the steering wheel. ‘That’s odd’, she thought to herself as she stood up. She signaled Oliver to come over to the driver’s side.

Oliver walked up beside her, “Everything okay?” 

“How tall is Mr. Merlyn?” Officer Drake asked as she looked up at the tall blond man standing beside her. 

“He’s about six feet, why?” 

“It seems a little small for a man that is six feet tall?” She popped her eyebrow up as she tried to get in to the driver’s seat. “Whoever was in this car wasn’t six-foot-tall man, it’s barely fits me.” She reached over to pop open the glove box. 

“Anything?” Oliver asked as he bent over to investigate what the officer was doing. Officer Drake was searching the glove box and suddenly she pulled her hand back out. There in her hand was a bright red envelope with Oliver’s name over the front of it.

She pulled out a red envelope, pulling out a pair of gloves and handing the pair to him before he could touch the evidence, “Put them on before you touch this.”

Oliver grabbed the gloves and put them on gloves as Officer Drake handed him the envelope, slowly ripping the edge “What the fuck?” as two pieces fell out. One was a single piece of paper and the other was Tommy’s licence. Oliver turned the paper over and stared down at the words, 

Soon my love but another one got in  
In the way. I promise I wouldn’t   
hurt him…much!  
LOVE  
CUPID

 

“So, this crazy person now has the women I love and my best friend.” Oliver stood up straight and slammed his latex-covered fists down on the top of the car.

“Relax, Mr. Queen.” Officer Drake got out of the car as Oliver started pacing beside the car. As the Officer Drake took the items from Oliver’s hand, she started bagging them for evidence. 

Suddenly Oliver turned as he heard Thea yelling as she and Detective Lance were running towards them. She was carrying a tablet with her, “We know who took Felicity and Tommy.”

Thea handed the tablet over to Oliver, he looked from the two of them to the screen. Oliver watched the screen for a few seconds until the familiar face popped up on the screen. His head snapped up from the tablet and frown, “Oh God…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no....


	10. Suicide Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is going stir-crazy, why was this woman messing with his life so much. Deciding to move on Carrie's house, do they find what they are looking for? Or does the twists continue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide pass - A long pass to a moving teammate's feet . This causes the teammate to look down and be open to a devastating body check as the teammate receives the puck.
> 
> Hey everyone... Thanks for your patience and sorry it's taking me so long between chapters to post. Some family things came up and I haven't had time to post. As you can see there is one more chapter which is the Epilogue.
> 
> Omg...I'm so excited for season 7!! That trailer was so lit, I can't wait till October 15th YAY!!!

Carrie was chewing on hangnail on her ring finger as she paced back and forth in the middle of her living room. She had this plan to get to her Oliver, getting that pesky blond out of the picture. It was all working out perfectly until Oliver’s nosy best friend came poking around her yard. Now her plan to win Oliver’s heart was shot to all hell now. 

“What to do…what to do?” she talked to her self as she turned around on her carpet. She knew by now that they might have figured out who she was, but she couldn’t think of anything better then taking Tommy’s car back to the station. She hid her face as well as she could, making sure she avoided all the cameras in the area. But she had a bad feeling as soon as she got out of the Uber. 

Stomping her foot, “Fuck!” she turned around and stopped.

“Well…if he wouldn’t choose me then I guess I have to get rid of my competition completely,” Carrie said to herself. Walking over to the hall closet, she started pulling out rope and everything that she needed to complete the new plan she had swirling around in her head.

 

Tommy could hear moaning as his brain started waking up from the short nap, he opened his eyes quickly to see Felicity’s head snap back. The crazy ginger was standing over Felicity with a creepy smile, Felicity was moaning from the pain for the hit she just received.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Tommy struggled against his handcuffs, trying to get to Felicity before this woman does any more damage to Felicity.

“Well my dear…you showed up, and well it fucked up everything I had planned. So now I need to relieve some stress and execute my new plan.” She raised her hand up and slapped Felicity across the face with the back of her hand. “It’s helping, slapping the shit out of her!” She slapped her again with the inside of her hand.

“You are such a crazy bitch, you know that?” Tommy shifted on the floor as Felicity made another noise, her eyes half opened as they shifted over to Tommy.

“Why…thank you.” Carrie tilted her head to the side. Grabbing on to Felicity’s face, jolting it so Felicity’s eyes focused on the her.

Tommy just shook his head, as Carrie grabbed Felicity by the unkept ponytail. Leaning down, Carrie whispered something in her ear. Seeing Felicity’s body tense up, but he couldn’t hear what she said to her. It must have been bad, Carrie turned her head and smiled at Tommy.

As Carrie shoved her head back and turned around to walk out of the room. Before she opened the door, she turned back around. “Don’t get to comfortable you stupid bitch. I’ll be back in a few.” Carrie walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Tommy finally took a breath and looked at Felicity, “Lis, are you okay?” he tried to get as close as he could before the handcuffs restrained him back.

Silence filled the room, but Felicity turned her head to look at him. Her face was bruised and bloody, she had split lip on the top and bottom of her lips. Small drips of blood were sliding down face as her eyes started to fill with tears, “I wasn’t going to let her see me cry.” Finally, the dam broke and she let out a small cry as her body started to fully cry out.

“We need to get out of here,” Tommy said as he tugged on the handcuffs. The pipe didn’t budge. So, he swung around his legs and braced each leg on each side of the pipe. With all his might, he pushed his legs out and pulled his arms back. 

“Tommy, please don’t hurt yourself,” she lowered her tone as twisted her head to look at Tommy.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” he turned around and winked at her. “I’ll be just fine, but we need to get out of this crazy bitch’s lair.”

Tommy gave a few more tugs and then used all his weight and force to pull on the cuffs. “Ahhhh…” he yelled as he pulled to the joint where the cuffs were digging deep into his wrists. Slumping over as he felt the blood trickled down his arms, deep gashes wrapped around the top of his wrists.

“Fuck!” he yelled. The pipe didn’t budge, and the cuffs were still resting along his wrists.

“Tommy, it’s fine. I don’t want you to hurt yourself anymore then you already have,” Felicity sighed as she moved around in her chair, the blood on her face had stopped but already was staining her top. 

Felicity turned away from Tommy, she knew that she wasn’t going to leave this room alive. Closing her eyes, her head started to spin as the words that Carrie said running through her mind…

This is only going to end one way…  
When the light goes out in your eyes…  
Then he will be MINE!

Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she tried to move around but everything in her body hurt. She’s been sitting in this chair for almost a week, her body hurt.

 

“I don’t understand, this whole time she been putting herself in this investigation and no one figured out that she was crazy.” Oliver exploded as she paced the large room where everyone was gathered.

After they watched the CCTV footage from the bank across the street. Carrie Cutter’s face plain as day come on the screen.

“We never thought that she might be connected to Ms. Smoak disappearance and now Mr. Merlyn’s.”

“She’s a lunatic,” Oliver screamed. Thea walked over and laid her hand on her brother’s arm. “Calm down.”

“We never thought she would be connected, Mr. Queen. She may have sortied past, you of all people should know people change.” Det. Lance said as Oliver wiped his head around to look at him.

“Well, what happens now?” Thea asked as the two men stared at one another.

“We are getting a task force together,” Det. Lance said as he broke his stare from brother. “We will be moving on to Carrie residence within an hour.

“Good,” Oliver said.

An hour later, Oliver and Thea were watching the TV back at the station. Lance, Drake and 5 other officers walk up to the house. There was no movement outside the perimeter, they announce themselves. Still nothing, so they brought in the door block and smashed the door open. A crash of the door and the team moved in. they searched each room and came up with nothing.

Lance and Drake moved in to the backyard and found the pad lock door. One of the other officers came back with the door opening. They smashed the door open and found another door but this one was slightly open.

“Dinah,” Lance said. “Watch yourself.” She pushed the door open and the room was pitch black. They both got out their flashlights. They shone it on the one corner and there was a half conscience Tommy Merlyn.

Lance walked over and crouched down to see how he was doing. “It’s okay, Tommy. We got you.”

“Dinah anything? Quentin turned and saw the chair in the middle of the room, empty.

“Damn it,” he shoved his gun in to his shoulder. “She’s not here.”

“There is something on the chair,” Dinah looked around the package. “It’s a box.”

“Don’t touch it,” Lance said. Picking up his radio. “Control, we need bomb squad to current location.”

Dinah unlocked the standard cuffs and two officers took the moaning Tommy out of the room. An hour later, the package was cleaned by bomb and they finally got a good look at the perfectly wrapped package.

 

DO NOT OPEN UNLESS YOU ARE  
OLIVER QUEEN!  
Love   
Carrie

When Captain Lance stepped out of the backyard with the package in his hands. Searching for Oliver and Thea, who were standing beside the ambulance as Tommy was getting treated for his minor injuries. They wanted to make sure that there wasn’t anything harmful was attached to the package. Stepping up to the three of them, Tommy tried to sit up to acknowledge him.

“Hello Captain,” Tommy cracked his smile towards the older man.

“Mr. Merlyn, you don’t take orders very well do you.”

“Only when a lady is giving them,” Tommy winked.

“Seriously. God Tommy really.” Both Queen kids mumbled as they looked up at Captain Lance.

“What’s that?” Oliver asked as he looked down at the Captain’s hands.

“There was a package left for you, we needed to clear the package before giving it to you.”

“This woman is flippin’ crazy,” Thea said as she threw her hands up in the air as Oliver stepped around Tommy to step in front of Captain Lance.

Captain Lance handed over the package, Oliver looked over the small package then tore into the wrapping. The pink wrapping landing on the cement as he opened the flap of the box. “Well here goes nothing.” Slowly opening each side flap until tissue paper bounced out. There was a single piece of this paper was folded in two, he dropped the box as he unfolded the stiff piece of paper. Oliver’s breath hitched as he stared at the picture of Carrie holding Felicity by her messy ponytail. His love was bloody and bruised, she looked like she was in pain. His blood started to boil as he eyes couldn’t stop staring at the grainy photo.

“There is something on the back,” Capt. Lance acknowledged as Oliver turned over the photo.

After tonight our lives can start…. without obstacles!  
Yours always  
Carrie

It took everything in Oliver not to lose it as the Captain took the picture out of his hands and gave it to one of the officers waiting with an evidence bag. His frustration came out as he kicked a pylon in to the ambulance, knocking over the box that was carrying the picture. Grunting as he bent down, he picked up the box and another piece of paper fell out of the box. It was coordinates, he looked up and saw that everyone wasn’t paying attention to him. He knew from video games he played with Tommy and his teammates that he could figure out where this lead. 

Oliver made his way over to his car, looking one last time at his sister and best friend. He got into his car and pressed the coordinates into his phone, his face dropped as he realized that this led him to his midget team used to play. Taking off from the scene, he sped away to the other side of city.

“What the fuck?” Oliver said to himself as was driving. He was trying to figure out why she would pick this place. Pulling the car in to the large parking, there was no one in the parking. Parking in front of the front doors and he rushed inside. Oliver ran down the long hallway to the clear doors that led to the rink seating. Carrie and Felicity caught his attention as soon as he walked through the doors. 

“Carrie,” Oliver yelled as he rushed towards the stairs. Carrie whipped around her bright red hair and smiled. He got down to the boards and found the entrance to the ice surface.

“Hello Lover,” she finished tying the knot on the goal post. Each limb was tied to the net, her body was spread out like an ‘X’. 

“Carrie, what are you doing?” Oliver yelled as he gripped the side of the boards as he stepped on to the ice. He shuffled his feet a bit until his balance even out on the slippery surface.

“Getting rid of this bottle blond once and for all so we can finally together.”

Oliver had to think fast, as he looked over at Felicity. She was out cold, “Carrie it shouldn’t matter if she’s alive or not. Leave her there and let’s get out of here.” He was trying to get her away from Felicity. He didn’t want this to get any worse then it already was.

Carrie turned around and looked at Oliver, “But baby, I know she will just get in the way if I don’t get rid of her. Just let me get rid of her…please.” She stuck out her bottom lip.

Oliver swallowed the bile that came up his throat as he heard her talk in a flirty voice. He shuffled his feet along the ice until he got to where Carrie was standing. Oliver narrowed his eyes as he watched Felicity slightly move her hand. He looked back at Carrie, she was wearing skin red leather pants and a red corset. 

Suddenly Carrie wrapped her arms around his midsection, “I knew you would come.” She whispered as she sunk into him. Oliver was trying not to touch her as she kept her arms around him.

Oliver looked over her shoulders, getting to see Felicity. Her clothes were hanging off her, they were bloody and tore in certain places. Her face was bruised and looked like dried blood along sides of her face.

“Yeah, I had a little fun with her before I brought her here, but now it’s time finish her off.” Carrie had let Oliver go as she shuffled over to where there was a hockey stick and pucks that were lying on the ice surface. Oliver’s face drained when he realized what she was going to do to Felicity. “Let’s get out of here, leave her be. You have me now.” Oliver reached out to grabbed Carrie by the hand.

Carrie snapped her hand out of his, “No.” She lifted the stick up and started by teeing up a shot towards the net. Releasing the shot, the puck headed straight for Felicity and hit her square in the stomach. The shot was hard, and a small moan came out of Felicity. Oliver’s eyes went wide as he stared at Carrie. “Surprised? I’ve been practicing my shot for weeks.” She lined-up another shot towards Felicity and fired at her left side. Felicity grunted as she snapped opened her eyes and moaned as the puck dropped behind her in the net.

Oliver froze in place, he couldn’t believe his eyes as Carrie kept taking shots at Felicity. Oliver stood still as he watched her wince every time the puck would hit her. Carrie finally stop shooting pucks and turned around leaning on the hockey stick. Oliver heart sunk when he heard Felicity moaning and groaning, she was in pain. 

“Please stop,” Felicity was pleading as she lifted her head. Her vision was blurred bit as she could see two people standing a few feet away. Struggling against the robes, Felicity tried to move her hands, but they were tied. Looking around, “Great, I’m tired to a goal net. That’s fucking ironic.” Saying loud enough that she heard the cackling that sounded familiar.

“Well…welcome back to the land of the living,” Carrie wound up and took another shot, this time hitting Felicity so far up her thigh that is was close to her private parts. She screamed so loud that it echoed throughout the rink, “Oh…did that hurt?” Carrie sarcastically asked as she started taking shots rapidly, one after another.

“ENOUGH,” a deep voice yelled. Felicity heart jumped knowing that voice, she narrowed her eyes to see Oliver standing behind the crazy red-headed bitch that has been making her life a living hell for the past week.

“Oliver,” Felicity said weakly as she tried to get a good look at her Oliver.

“Oliver, this need to happen. A couple of more shots and she’s gone from our life’s forever.” She took another puck from the pile and lined up another shot.

“Enough Carrie, just leave her alone and let’s get out of here.” He grabbed Carrie before she could get off another shot. Oliver started to drag her away, but she broke free of his grip and shot the puck after puck. Most of them missing but the ones that were hitting her were hitting her mid-section and ribs. Felicity was yelling for her to stop and grunting with each puck hit her.

“Once I’m done, then we can leave.” Carrie snapped back.

“CARRIE STOP!” he walked over grabbed the hockey stick from her hands. “Stop fucking hitting her. You can’t kill someone, Carrie.” He tossed the stick to the side and went over to grab Carrie.

“How fucking dare you?” She yelled, she started swing her arms towards him. Carrie reached behind her and pulled out a gun. She wanted pointed the gun straight at his head. “I’m doing this for you, lover.”

“No, you’re not.” Oliver said as he took a step forward. Her hands were shaking as she gripped the gun harder. He tried doing this one way but now he out of options. Now he was getting angry, “You just some women that is obsessed with me. We are never going to happen, Carrie. I’m never going to be with you nor love you, EVER!” 

Carrie started yelling at him, moving around the gun. His heart dropped when he saw movement coming from behind Carrie’s back.

“Your lying to me,” she pointed the gun at his forehead. “You will love me! YOU…WILL…LOVE….ME!” she raised the gun up towards the ceiling and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the plexy glass above them and pieces were falling around them. His panic eyes shifted of to Felicity, she was staring at him with nervous eyes. He was trying to tell her everything was going to be okay and to stay come. He looked back at Carrie as she pointed the gun back at his head.

“Oliver, baby.” She lowered the gun a bit. “Just let me have my fun and then we can get out of here.”

Oliver looked behind Carrie, Captain Lance, Officer Drake and three other officers were slowly creeping up behind her. Their guns drawn towards Carrie as they stepped through the tunnel.

“FREEZE,” Captain Lance yelled. “Carrie Cutter put the weapon down, you are under a arrest!”

Carrie looked behind her and her mouth dropped. As Carrie turned back around and looked back at Oliver. “How could you do this? I LOVE YOU!” Carrie started to wave around the gun, as she started to cry. 

“You know deep down that isn’t true,” Oliver said as he looked over at Felicity. “I love that beautiful, caring, furious and loyal woman right over there.”

Carrie steadied her arm as she pointed the gun at his head, “Why wouldn’t you…” before she could finish what she was saying she went completely still and collapsed on to the ice. She slightly twitched as Oliver looked up as Officer Drake was standing there with a taser gun pointed straight at Carrie.

“Sorry…but she was fucking annoying.” The other officers shuffled over and started to cuff Carrie. Oliver looked over a Felicity, he started to slide over to her as fast as he could. Sliding up to the net, she was slightly moaning as she reached up to place his hands on the side of her neck.

“Felicity, Baby…” his concerned voice as he was trying to get her attention. Oliver’s thumbs started to trance the skin on her neck, “Baby…It’s going to be okay. You’re safe.”

“O’liver,” she mumbled. “I…lov…u.” her voice was so quiet, he barely heard her.

Just as Oliver was about to tell her he loved her, the paramedics showed up. They started to cut her lose and to treat her injuries. Oliver watched as they were tending to her as he stood beside her. To make sure he could see her, because he doesn’t want to lose sight of her again.

“You okay, Mr. Queen,” Captain Lance asked as he shuffled up beside him.

“I will be, I will be now!” he watched as they lifted her up on the stretcher. He couldn’t even believe how much cuts and bruises were on her body. Her body was limp, he grabbed her hand as they made their way off the ice. Tommy was found, and Felicity is safe now, he had her back and that’s all he cared about at this moment. Oliver finally took a deep breath and another, his body relaxed as he rubbed the back of her hand with his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG what a chapter...right? The last chapter might take a while to post cause I will be away and I might not have good wifi...But I'll try I promise to post in the next two weeks.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has past and now it was time to get back to what he was planning to do a few months ago. He's come up with a plan, figured out where he wants now all he has to do is ask her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for coming on this journey with me, I may write a wedding one-shot to this but it probably wouldn't be till end of August beginning of Sept. I love all the Kudos and Comments, hope you guys like the last chapter.

After 3 and half weeks of being cooped up at Oliver’s apartment, Felicity was excited that she was getting out of her yoga pants and MIT hoodie. Ever since the incident with the crazy ginger Carrie, Oliver has been leery about her leaving the apartment before she was fully healed. But after some poking and prodding from Felicity he finally gave in and said they were going out for a date night.

Slipping on her just above the knee pink ruffle dress, she picked up her nude pumps from the floor and the fuchsia pea-coat from the bed. Looking one last time in the full-length mirror that was hanging on the wall, her make-up was simple, and her ponytail was on point. She stepped out of Oliver’s bedroom and headed towards the living room area.

“See…I told you I wouldn’t take long,” Felicity said as she stepped in to the opening of the living room. Oliver smiled as he looked up, his one foot resting on his good knee. His foot was jumping up and down like a nervous tick. His eyes snapped opened as he sat up and looked at her from head to toe. The smile that he had quickly disappeared, and a small speck of lust flashed in his eyes.

“Are you sure you want to go out?” Oliver smirked as he stood up from the couch. Smoothing out the winkles from his grey-tailed suit, the solid sky blue tie brought out the blue in his eyes. 

“Yes, we’re going out mister.” She stepped up to him, still in her bare feet and reached up to poked him in his right peck muscle.

“Oww,” he said reaching up to rub the spot she poked.

“I’ve been cooped up in this apartment for far too long,” Felicity poked him in the same spot.

“Alright, alright. You ready to go?” He asked as he tapped his lower chest on his suit. She slipped on her pumps and Oliver helped her in to her jacket.

“Absolutely.” She reached over and entangled her hand with his.

Oliver grabbed his wallet and keys that were sitting by the front door “Where are we going anyway?” Felicity asked as he closed the door and they headed towards the elevator.

“It’s a surprise,” Oliver said as he wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed her hair.

“You know…I hate surprises. But honestly, I don’t care I’m just glad to be out.”

 

Oliver was nervous, he’s been nervous for the entire week. After a very long talk with his sister, he finally was ready to ask the love of his life to marry him. This time he decided to do something that would tie everything in to one neat bow. He was taking all the help he could get, so he pulled all the people in both of their lives together to help. He couldn’t wait to see her face for what he planned.

Opening the car door for her, making sure she was settled before closing the car door. Driving out of the underground parking and heading east. They were few blocks away from the apartment when Oliver turned to Felicity and grabbed her hand. He gave her hand a squeeze.

“Everything okay?” she asked as she squeezed back.

“Do you trust me?” he looked over at her as they were stopped at a red light.

Her eyebrow went up, “Yeah, of course. Utterly and completely.”

“The surprise I have for you is going to hopefully amaze you, but I need to wear this…” he pulled out a dark green blindfold from his suit pocket. Making sure the ring box didn’t come with it.

“Umm okay,” she pauses before taking the blindfold and slips it around her head making sure her eyes were completely covered. “But I swear if I hear cuff clank, you are a dead man.” She covered her hands over blindfold to make sure it was in place.

He laughed as he took a few extra turns to confuse her before making his way to the arena. Oliver kept tapping his jacket pocket to make sure that the ring box was still there. He smiled as she turned down the street that the arena was on.

Turning into the underground parking lot of the arena, Thea and Roy were standing waiting for them. He smiled as he pulled into a parking spot, “God, I hope this goes well.” He thought as he shut off the car and got out of the car.

“You know this is weird,” Felicity said as he shut the door. She sat there for a few seconds before she felt the door open and Oliver’s hand caress her arm. He grabbed her hand and slowly helped her out of the car.

“Stay right here,” Oliver said as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the lips. She smiled up at him, she may not know where he was standing but she smiled at his voice.

Running her hands down the front of her dress to smooth the winkles as best she could. She heard some whispering coming from a few feet away, but she couldn’t make out any what anyone was saying. Felicity stood there and huffed.

Suddenly she could smell Oliver’s cologne, and his breath against her ear. Kissing the side of her neck just under her ear lobe. Felicity’s knees went weak as she pressed his lips against her ear. “Felicity, you wanna play a game?”

Felicity turned her head slightly as she followed his voice, knowing she couldn’t see him. “Umm maybe?” she answered.

Mentally seeing him smile, “Okay good. Now I have to go get ready for your surprise, but Thea is going to take you on a hunt to walk down memory lane. But you have to stay blindfolded to keep the element of surprise.”

“Oh god you just want me to fall, don’t you?” Felicity said as she touched the blindfold.

“Of course not, that is why Thea is going to help guide you.” Oliver laughed as he touched the side of her face, his thumb caressed the side of her jaw.

“That’s right,” Thea voiced chimed in as Felicity turned her head towards the voice.

Oliver smiled and leaned down, “I’ll see you soon, hunny.” Giving her a tender kiss on the lips, turning around to walk into the arena. He gave a nod to everyone as he passed by them.

Felicity could hear shuffling of multiple feet walking away and wondered what was going on. Her head whipping around trying to follow the feet, she huffed again as she adjusted her blindfold.

Thea laughed, “We are going to have a little scavenger hunt. Are you ready, Lis?”

‘Oh god,’ Felicity said to herself. “Yeah…okay!”

“Okay, I’m going to give you the first clue,” Thea paused. Tell me where to go and I’ll lead you there.”

“Alight!”

“Okay, first clue…” Thea deeply laughs. “The day we officially met was the day light came back in to my life. The light I so desperately needed, now you are one step closer to your surprise. Tell Thea where to lead you.”

Felicity had to think for a second or two, then it popped in to her head. The training room... “Our first-time meeting was outside the training room.”

“Okay, let’s go.” Thea wrapped her arm around Felicity’s arm, slowly walking towards the player door. Making it through the doors. Thea led her to the locker room, down the hall to the training room doors.

“Are we almost there?” Felicity said as they rounded the last corner. “Any chance I can take this stupid blindfold off since I know we are at the arena. I smelled the ice surface as soon as we walked in the doors.”

“You are such a party pooper and no.” Thea reached over and made sure that her blindfold was in place.

Felicity made a sound as the walked, Felicity’s other hand was tracing the wall to make sure she didn’t run into anything.

“We are here,” Thea said cheerfully.

“Hey Felicity,” Barry’s voice popped up. “This was the first place Ollie and you met. Now for your next clue, ‘It may be filled with sweaty men most of the time, but this was the first time you saw all of me.”

Felicity stood there as she thought about sweaty men, “Oh, doesn’t help me at all. There are sweaty men all over the place, how can I pick just one. But the only place I can think of…the workout room.” Felicity laughed as she thought about the salmon ladder. “Clever…All of me.”

She could hear Thea and Barry laugh, “Alright missy. Let’s get you to the work-out room. Felicity shuffled down the hall, she knew that it wasn’t that far away from the training room.

A few seconds later, “Congrats, Felicity. Another one right. Are you ready for your next one?” Ray asked.

“Oh hi, Ray.” Felicity said lifting her head to smile at him. “Bring it on, Buster.”

“Alright, here it goes.” He responded. “When I touched your lips for the first time, that’s when I knew my life turned upside down. Do you remember our first kiss?”

“Oh god, that was sappy.” Thea mumbled to herself.

“It was the supply room down the hall from my office. That kiss knocked my socks off.” Both Ray and Thea made a face as Thea turned Felicity around and headed out the door. 

“Bye Felicity.” Ray said waving then realizing she had a blindfolded, so he closed his hand and let it fall to his side.

“Bye Ray,” Felicity turned her head as Thea led her out of the room and they turned the different direction then they had come before. They walked down the hall, suddenly Thea told me to stop. “Sorry Lis, someone put a cart in the middle of the hall, stupid people!”

Taking a few more steps before Thea said they were at the supply closet.

“Hello Felicity,” a deep voice spoke, and she recognised right away. “Hello John, they roped you into this too.”

“No roping needed, I just wanted to be part of the day. On to the next clue.”

“Yeah sure.”

“The next place is where I knew you were going to keep me on my toes. In front of my teammates, and you didn’t back down. After that day I couldn’t get you out of head even if I tried.

“The locker room, that was the day we had huge fight in front of the whole team, I think I called him a douche.” Felicity smiled as she said douche, because he really was being one towards her.

“Thank you, Coach,” Thea said.

Felicity felt hands being placed on her shoulders, “It’s almost done, promise.” John whispered in Felicity’s ear.

Felicity just laughed as she wrapped her arms John’s neck, “Thanks.” She untangled her arms to back away, John patted her on the shoulder before she walked away.

Now she knew it was a short walk down the hallway to the locker room. Felicity reached up to stretch the side of her face because the blindfold was itching her cheek. She wished she could take the thing off already.

“Well, well Lis. Good guess.” Roy’s voice echoed in the large locker room.

“Roy,” Felicity reached out to try to feel out for them. She tripped over something and she started to fall forward.

“Whoa there,” She felt Roy wrap his arms around hers. “I gotcha.”

She blew his breath up on to the piece of hair that had fell on to her forehead. “I’m surprised that I haven’t fallen sooner with this damn thing on my eyes.” Felicity shifted the blindfold up and down.

“Alright, ready for your final clue,” Roy asked as he shifted his weight around.

“Hit me, scarecrow.”

“Alright, here it is. This place is where I shone every night, but for the first time in this place this where I saw you shine before my eyes.”

Felicity smile at the last clue, she knew right away where they were leading her. “Our first date was on the ice, he took me skating and then the suite.” A deep blush covered her cheeks.

“Okay, that is something I didn’t need know.” Thea’s voice finally speaking, then she made a gagging noise. “Enough sharing…let’s get you to the ice surface.” Thea took her hand to led her down the long hallway. The closer they got to the ice, she felt the coldness touch her face.

 

Oliver heard her heels clicking on the cement from the hallway, his nerves were jumping all over the place as he stood on the carpet on centre ice. He adjusted his tuxedo jacket as he saw Thea led Felicity out on to the bench. He smiled as she started to look around even with the blindfold on.

He watched as Thea stop her in front of the opening to the ice, his sister turned back to smile at him. She turned back around to grab the blindfold from Felicity eyes and   
watched as Felicity adjusted to the light as she looked around bright arena. Her eyes looked straight across, widen as she looked him up and down.

“Oliver,” Felicity mouthed to herself. Thea nudged her forward and she took a small step on the outside of the boards where the carpet was. Slowly walking towards him, her   
eyes kept staring at Oliver, he started to walk towards her to meet her half way.

Once they reached each other, Oliver grabbed her hands. His thumbs rubbing the outside of her hands. “Hi, hunny.”

“Hi,” Felicity down at the nicely fill-out tuxedo. “I see you changed.”

“Had too. You know…surprise and all.” Oliver grinned. Letting go of one of her hands and led her down the carpet to centre ice.

“What’s going on, Oliver?” she asked as she looked around the green carpeting.

Finally stopping, Oliver turned around to face Felicity. He grabbed her other hand again. His eyes were filled with love as he looked at her, the only time she sees this look is when they are laying in bed wrapped around each other.

“Felicity…” he paused as he squeezed her hand tighter. “These past few weeks, have had there ups and downs but I’m glad that you are save and sound. The night you disappeared I planned something during my number retirement. But it didn’t work out to well…”

Felicity frowned, “Umm, okay.”

“I love you, Felicity Smoak. The day I met you I was different person then I am today, that person was an asshole and douchebag. But you saw right though that, and for some reason there was something about you. Getting to know you this last year and half was amazing, you created this light when you are around. You make every brighter, you literally light my way. Even though I’ve had the career I always dreamed about, the best thing that hockey gave me was…you.” Oliver smiled down at Felicity as he reached in to his pants pocket and pulled out the ring box that he has been carrying all day.

Oliver slowly got down on his better knee and opened the ring box. The diamond shone in the LED lights. Felicity lifted her free hand to her mouth as Oliver looked up at her.

“Will you make the happiest man in the world…” he lifted the ring box up and took a deep breath. “…will you marry me?”

“Oh my god, Oliver.” She looked down at him and uncovered her mouth that was hiding her smile. “Yes, Oh my good YES!” Before he could get up, Felicity collapsed in Oliver’s arms. She started to kiss all around his face while he was smiling. She finally leaned back to look at him fully.

Oliver placed a hand on her cheek and reaching in to kiss her pink lips as he slid the ring on to the right finger. Cheering came from the bench area, both Felicity and Oliver looked over and saw the people that were helping today standing and clapping. Thea was holding up her phone as she recorded the whole thing.

“Oh Oliver, this is absolutely beautiful.” She said as she looked at the details of the ring.

“As soon as I saw it I knew it was for you and you only,” he said as he grabbed her hand and smoothed his fingers over the back of the band. “I really hope you like it.”

“Oh, do I ever,” she looked down and smiled as she played with the ring. “It’s so unique.”

“Just like you.” Oliver smiled as he leaned down to kiss her again. This time after he kissed her, he stood up slowly and led his hand out to help her up.

As they walked hand in hand towards the bench. The whole group hugged and congratulated each other, Thea was FaceTiming with Tommy, so he could watch the whole thing and Roy was FaceTiming with Felicity’s mom.

“Oh god, I need to call my mother. She’s going to freak out.” Felicity said as she covered her mouth as she looked up at Oliver.

“Oh…don’t worry. Donna was FaceTiming the whole time. She’s going to call you tomorrow after and I quote ‘Engagement sex!’ “Roy made a face as lifted the phone up. 

“Thank you and I’m sorry.” She reached up to giving Roy a pat on the shoulder. 

Feeling Oliver wrap his arm around her waist, she looked up and gave him a smile. 

“I’m happy,” Oliver said kissing her temple. “Me too!” she said laying her hand with the ring on sparkling on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you all want a wedding one-shot??

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is...
> 
> It's just going to get better from here....


End file.
